SOLDIER
by BlackFlameLady
Summary: SOLDIER:genetically modified Alices. It's the beginning of war...
1. Farewells and Promises

Hello here at last. My next fanfic,Enjoy

Summary: I know some of your fantasy. Natsume & Mikan get married,have babies and live happily ever after.

**WRONG**. Running for their lives. Forced to abandon something important,life has never been boring.

I mean, where's the fun in that.

**CHAPTER 1 FAREWELLS & A PROMISE**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thoughts**

The winds blew that night, harsh and cold. That night everything changed. A boy, 17 of age, leaned against the door of his girlfriend's room, waiting. The watch he wore beeped, showing it was already midnight. He turned and entered the room. Closing back the door and locking it. He saw his girlfriend who in question, was sitting on her bed, staring at two bundles in her arms. Moonlight shone through her window, showing a bit of light in the dark room. He can see tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

'tch...'

He walked forwards and stopped right in front of her.

"Polka dots" ruby red eyes that had lost all of its emptiness since the girl came, stared at her. The girl sniffed and looked up. Brown met red.

"Natsume..." his heart constricted painfully when he saw her eyes. The pair of warm brown cheerful eyes was now replaced by emotions he hated, sadness, pain and fear. He didn't like it at all. His hand cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. She managed a weak smile. Natsume nodded and pulled back his hand.

"It's time to go, strawberries" his voice was calm and a bit teasing. A smirk was evident on his face.

Mikan giggled a bit. She was so used to Natsume's teasing, she didn't mind it. Except for a few like baka, little girl and others. She stood up. Natsume took both of the bundles from her arms. Mikan crossed the room to her desk. She sat down and wrote a note and left it on the desk. She then took her backpack. She went back towards Natsume and relieved one of the bundles in his arms. Natsume opened the window and climbed out and jumped to a tree branch. He jumped down the tree and landed gracefully. He lighted a small fire. A signal that meant, Mikan can come down. She too repeated what Natsume did. When she got down, they ran towards the academy's gate. When they reached there, they found Youichi waiting for them.

Youichi had a solemn look on his face. Sadness and determination mixed in his jade green eyes.

"otou-san,okaa-san" he said

Natsume and Mikan smiled a bit. It's been a long time Youichi called them that. It's always been Natsume nii-san and Mikan nee-chan.

"Sorry for troubling you like this,Youichi" said Natsume, staring right at Youichi. He shook his head.

". I'll protect them at all costs" Mikan couldn't take it. The tears that she had held in so hard,began to flow freely down hwer cheeks. She pulled Youichi into a hug. Being very careful not to hurt baby Miaka in her arms.

"Thank you, You-kun" she whispered. Mikan pulled away. She looked at Natsume. A silent conversation seemed to be going on between them. After awhile, Natsume nodded.

He pulled out two necklaces from his pocket, one of it silver, the other gold. Each of it has 3 charms attached to it. The first one is a small key, the other one, a miniature flame. The third, a flower,a cherry blossom. He gave the gold one to Mikan.

Mikan took the gold necklace and put it around her daughter's neck. She smiled a bit. Miaka sleeps peacefully in her arms. Totally unaware of anything happening around her. She is so full of life when she's awake, cheerful and loud. Her eyes are brown with a little tint of red in it. While her hair brown with black streaks in it.

"We love you very much Miaka. Make sure you take care of yourself and your brother." she whispered to her, kissing the baby on the forehead.

Natsume attached the silver necklace on natsuke. He watched Natsuke grabbed the miniature flame, when he put it on him. Natsume had a small smile on his face. Natsuke reminded him a lot like himself. He was quiet and observing, Rebellious and tenacious. The complete opposite of his younger twin. Well...maybe not tenacious and rebellious. Both of the babies have that quality. Natsuke even looked exactly like him with the same hair, eyes and facial structure.

"Listen carefully little guy, I know you will remember this. The miniature flame is warm if I'm alive and cold if I'm dead. The same goes for the cherry blossom for your mother. That key will lead you to your answers for the questions that I'm sure you will ask in the near future. We love you little guy, and don't you forget it"

Mikan and Natsume swapped the babies and said their goodbyes to them. The tears that Mikan tried so hard to hold in, freely flowed down her cheeks when they gave the babies to Youichi.

Natsume hugged the boy and ruffled his hair, a small and sad smile on his face.

"Take care of yourself and the babies for us will ya?"

"I will. I promise" he watched his 'father' for what maybe the last time.

Mikan hugged Youichi and kissed him on the forehead. A sad smile too mirrored her face.

"Make sure you take care of yourself and the babies, alright. I love you, little monster."

Youichi nodded and took the backpack Mikan gave him. With one last look at his 'parents' faces and left, disappearing into the night.

Mikan cried. She clutched her chest tightly. It hurts. Her heart hurts. She felt, as if her heart were torn into two. She felt it. A part of her is missing. She wants it back. Badly.

'It hurts...'

She felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned to see who it is. It was Natsume with an encouraging smile on his face. Telling her everything would be fine.

In a second she was in his arms, crying her eyes out, letting everything out. Her fears, sadness, anger, and pain. After a few minutes she calmed down. Just a few sniffs here and there.

"Thank you Polka dots, for successfully wetting my favourite shirt" amusement evident in his voice.

Mikan chuckled a bit.

'_It'll be alright. With Natsume by my side, I'm sure everything's going to be fine.'_

Mikan looked up, only to find her staring into his ruby red eyes. She had always been fascinated with the colour, ever since she met him. And that was 7 years ago.

"Ne, Natsume-kun" they were still staring at each other.

"Hmm"

"Can I ask you a question?" slowly Natsume's lips formed a smirk. Mikan raised an eyebrow.

_'What the hell is he smirking about?'_

"You already did, cherries" Mikan hit his chest playfully.

"I'm being serious here" she pouted at him

"Alright, what is it?" still smirking

"Promise me that...that..." Mikan looked serious and hesitant. Natsume dropped his smirk and frowned.

"What?" he asked gently.

"Promise me that you won't leave me alone" she said it quietly and hid her face at his chest.

Natsume was shocked. He wasn't expecting this, at all. He never knew she was this scared. Natsume hugged her tightly.

"Even if I do leave, it'll only be for awhile. You know that. I always come back."

Mikan nodded...

"I know, but I still want you to promise" Mikan looked up, staring right into his eyes.

"Alright. I promise I won't leave you alone unless I have too. How's that." he asked her. She smiled.

"Okay"

Natsume smiled a bit. They pulled away.

_'at least she's smiling. We need to go before I breakdown'_

"Let's go. We can't stay long"

"Ehmm" Natsume walked away. Mikan reached for his arms and clung to it.

"Just for a while. I'm afraid" Mikan whispered. He nodded.

"When we get to the hideout, you can cry all you want Natsume. I'm here, right by your side." she looked at him smiling a bit.

_'She knew huh'_

"Tch..." Mikan merely smiled. Together they left, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

So how was it? Tell me if there's a wrong spelling, grammar or anything.

Please review


	2. Long Time, No See

Hello,hello it's me again,BlackFlameLady reporting for duty. Gomen ne,i know i haven't updated for awhile. Gomen gomen. Mid terms exams are here in Malaysia. I am really busy studying right now. FYI i will only update during weekends.

okay let's get on with it shall we...

".. talking..''

_"..thoughts"_

One last thing,arigatou gozaimasu for reviews. I know i only got 3,but it's better than nothing. Thanks again.

**CHAPTER 2:LONG TIME,NO SEE**

Youichi Hiijiri adjusted his back pack while carrying his two charge. He was hiking a small mountain. His destination lies behind the mountain. His 'mother's' hometown lies behind it. They will be staying at her old house for awhile. Mikan's grandfather died when she was 14. To say Mikan was sad is an understatement. She was broken and devastated. After the funeral,she looked and act like a zombie. It changed however when Natsume,Hotaru and Ruka snapped her out of it. From there, she slowly started getting better. Her grandfather died early spring and by christmas she was back to her usual self. Well,almost. Her eyes seemed to have dulled a bit. But they still sparkle,only a little less.

Next year, they found out where Persona kept Natsume's sister. Aoi Hyuuga was chained in a dungeon cell beneath the school's administration building. Mikan and Hotaru had accidentaly found her when they decided to snoop around the place. Mikan confessed that she usually visits Aoi during the last few years. She wanted to rescue her,but couldn't on her own. Asking the others for help was out of the question. If they got caught,everyone would be in trouble.

She decided that visiting Aoi would be the best decision for know. When Natsume heard of this,he began cooking up all kind of plans. They settled for Hotaru's plan. Natsume's was too reckless. When Natsume had to go on a mission,Persona would be overseeing his mission. That time would be perfect to rescue Aoi. Of course,Natsume objected at first,but caved in too. He was a distraction,and he did not like it. Thankfully the rescue was a success. Aoi managed to get out of the academy safely. Persona was furious,when he found out. He couldn't point out the blame to Natsume because Natsume was under his watch all the time. Youichi sighed.

_'why. why for gods sake is her house so secluded'_

There's another route he can take,the main road. But that would mean he had to go around the mountain. That would take him awhile to get to the village. Especially on foot.

Youichi growled. If this mess hadn't started,he wouldn't be climbing this stupid hunk of rock. It all started with the **GENESIS **project. A project some stupid scientist cooked up. The project was developed for 5 years. They wanted to create human life forms that are smarter,faster and more powerful than the average human. In short terms,super humans or whatever. They created a machine,similar to a womans stomache when she's pregnnant,an embrio or whatever. Rhe academy is still waging a silent war with tha AAO. They're looking for people with strong alices. It was then **GENESIS** project was born. This year it was finally completed. They're first subjects were Natsume and Mikan. They took Natsume's and Mikan's DNA or sperms or whatever. I don't really understand much. Natsuke and Miaka were born. But not through the normal way. Through machines. It gives me the creeps when I accidentally entered the secret lab. The project was a success. Natsume and Mikan took the babies away and hid them for awhile. After a year of searching the academy for the babies,they finally found out that Mikan had them hidden in her room. That was a few hours ago.

The reason that they choose Mikan is because Mikan had learned to control her alice. Before,the academy neverbothered with her since she didn't know how to use her alice,but still kept a close eye on her. 3 years ago her alice seemed to have awoken. It had seemed that her alice had been binded,locked. After her grandfather's death,the bind had been broken. She _screamed_ of power. Natsume too had become more stronger and his alice,more powerful. But his alice was eating him. He didn't have much time before he dies. Being Mikan,she didn't want Natsume sick or even worse dead. Spontaneously,she erased Natsume's alice effect. It meant,that every time he uses his,it won't shorten his life. Natsume at that time,didn't know whether to be happy or angry. A part of him wanted to keep the cursed alice of his,the other part wanted it destroyed and die with him. He settled with a kiss to Mikan and ignored her for a week. He got an earful later,for ignoring his girlfriend.

Youichi chuckled a bit. The memory was hilarious.

The first rays of sunlight reached his eyes. Dawn was here and he had FINALLY reached the blasted village. He went around the village,toward the edge of it. He stood in front of of a dojo. A name plate beside the the dojo door.' SAKURA '. He pushed open the door,he found someone he was NOT expecting. At all. Standing a few feet away from him. More healthy and,though he hated to admit it,more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Ohayou,Youichi-kun" a sweet voice reached his ears. No he definately was not expecting her.

Aoi Hyuuga stood a few feet away from him.(A/N. in this fic Aoi is not blind and she did not lose her alice)

Aoi smiled when she saw Youichi's surprised face.

"Surprised you,didn't i ?"

Quickly he masked his faceto an unreadable one.

"What are you doing here" he asked. Scratch that,he didn't ask. He demanded.

Aoi dropped her smile and glared at him.

"And here i thought i'd get a nice welcome" Youichi smirked.

" I'm so sorry to dissapoint you. Not''

"Answer me. What are you doing here?" he looked at her straight into her eyes. Aoi sighed,then smiled.

"nee-chan asked me to go with you." she started to walk towards him.

"nee-chan?" he asked. As far as he knew,there are only two Hyuuga siblings.

"Mikan-neechan,ofcourse." she stopped right in front of him and took Natsuke in her arms and held him. Leaving Youichi free access to use one of his arms.

Youichi frowned.

"Doesn't she trust me to take care of them myself" he was a bit angry know. He can take care of himself just fine.

"Of course she trusts you. These guys would never be with you know if she didn't. Nee-chan never doubted you." Aoi smiled at him.

Somehow seeing her smile made him less angry.

"Then why?"

"She thought it would be good for you to have company."

"I'm fine by myself." he stubbornly added. Aoi sighed.

"Stop being so stubborn. Besides,how are you gonna take care of these little tykes all by yourself. It's better to have someone helping you." she turned and walked towards the house.

Youichi stood there. He guessed,it was better to have someone around. He smiled a bit.

_' i guess mother's knows what's best'_

"Hayaku(hurry up) Youichikun! Don't just stand there like an idiot. Come inside!" Aoi's voice made him snap back into reality.

"hai,hai!"

Now that he's out of the academy,he might as well enjoy it.

While he still can.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 LONG TIME,NO SEE**

So... how was it. Nice,boring. Any wrong spelling,grammar.

Can anyone tell me what Aoi's discription look like and what her alice is.

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

push that little button down there

you know you want to

please...with a cherry on top...


	3. Tests and Moving

Gomenasai,gomenasai,gomenasai. A thousand gomenasai 4 those who waited so long...

I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with school. Being 14 and taking PMR next year is really stressful. My

parents keep badgering me 2 study. I swear, if i hear the word study again i'm going insane.

ANYWAY...ENJOY...

**CHAPTER 3:TESTS AND MOVING**

**9 YEARS LATER...**

Natsuke Hyuuga lied down on the floor in his room,reading a manga. His red eyes skimmed over the pages and every few minutes he flips to the next page. His messy black hair danced with the breeze coming through from an open window.

It was a hot day. Not surprising since it's summer. Normally,kids his age would be outside playing. Then again he was never normal to begin with.

Who would want to be friends with a freak.

A freak like him.

A freak that can create fire from his fingertips.

He never really cared what other people say. He turnes deaf ears when people insults him. To put it simply,he ignores them.

_' they don't know me. who are they to judge me'_

He knows he has an alice.

The fire alice.

The same as dad's.

_'dad...mum'_

He touched the pendants. A flame and a cherry blossom.

Warm. He felt warm.

_' they're still alive _

**( knock,knock )**

"Come in" he said in a dull voice.

The door open revealing a brunnette with brown but tinted with red eyes. Natsuke narrowed his eyes when he saw her.

"Nani?"(what)

Miaka merely smiled. She entered his room and crouched beside him. Natsuke raised an eyebrow.

_' what now...' _

" Can you pl-" Miaka didn't get a chance to finish talking when Natsuke abruptly cut her off

" Dame!(No!) " he turned away from her and placed his manga on his face. His intention. Sleep of course. Unfortunately,his annoying twin won't let him. Miaka grab the manga from him and scolded him.

" It's **rude **you know to interrupt someone talking" she stressed the word** rude** and glared at him. Natsuke merely snorted.

" Like I care " He sat up and glared at her. Miaka stubbornly glared back.

" How did you know what i'm gonna ask anyway? " Natsuke sighed. He slapped Miaka's forehead. She gave an indignant shout.

" We're twins remember. Please try to remember that " Miaka's mouth formed an 'o'

" Oh... "

**(knock,knock)**

Both of the twin's head swiveled looking at the door. The door opened revealing a black haired,ice blue eyed girl standing at the doorway. A smiled pasted on her artistic face. Both of the twins smiled back. Natsuke a little reluctant.

" Konnichiwa, Aoi-san " Miaka greeted her. Natsuke nodded at her.

" Konnichiwa you two. I need you two to buy some groceries for me " she looked at them sweetly. Though she smiled,her eyes held a completely different meaning._ ' I'll double your training if you don't do this '_ . Natsuke and Miaka sweatdropped.

" Hai,wakarimashta(yes,understood) " Miaka replyed. She smiled and closed the door.

" Aoi-san is very scary " Miaka said. Natsuke said nothing but secretly agreed. He stood up. Taking his manga from Miaka's hands and placed it back on a shelf. His room is pretty bare. A bed,a nightstand,a small wardrobe,a desk and a bookshelf. The bookshelf is almost full. Plenty of them are mangas. He had no personal items in his room. Only a picture of him,Miaka,Youichi and Aoi. He Had no pictures of his parents. The walls were painted forest green and his bedsheet is black. Made from silk. They are pretty rich. He didn't know where they get the money. It sure wasn't from Youichi's and Aoi's salary. Working part-time at a secondhand bookshop can't be a lot of money. He never stopped wondering about it. And he wasn't gonna stop now. No... He'll find out.

" Come on. Let's go before it gets late. " Natsuke glanced at the clock on his nightstand and it showed it was 3.50 p.m. Miaka nodded and followed her twin out the door.

" You know..Now that Aoi-san gave us an errand,I don't have to drag you out anymore." Miaka said. Natsuke groaned. He had completely forgot their argument. Miaka laughed seeing her twin groaned. The reason for their argument was that Miaka asked for him to go with her to the park or somewhere else. As long as it was outside the house and compound. He had refused. Miaka kept asking him to go. He still refused and object.

" Why do you really want me to go out anyway? " he asked moodily.

" Baaakaaa... I want you to go out because your always cooped up in the house. Its either here or the bookshop. You don't go out. It's not healthy at all. You look very pale and sickly. Being under the sun is good for your health. We get vitamins from staying under the sun. You should get a tan maybe. " Miaka ranted off. By now they were walking down the street. Natsuke yawned. A vein popped on her head.

" ARE YOU EVEN **LISTENING** TO ME!! " Miaka screemed at him. Natsuke looked at her. One eye closed,arms at the back of his head,a lazy grin on his face. With ease he answered.

" No" he smirked and entered the shop which they had arrived. Miaka watched his twin walk away with a three vein popping on her head. Felling irratated,annoyed she too went in,grumbling along the way.

_' you just wait Natsuke. I'll trash you so hard during training that you can't smirk that stupid smirk of yours' _

**( i'm gonna skip the shopping part )**

" Please come again Miaka-chan. Say hello to Aoi-san for me would you. " the cashier waved at them.

" Hai, ariga- " she started to reply the man but was cut off by Natsuke.

" Come on,Miaka " he glanced at the cashier to find the man glaring at him. He smiled cheekily at him and left the shop. Miaka bowed to the cashier and ran off to catch up with her brother.

" Naaaaatsuuuuuuuukeeeeee, plese don't interrupt me again. It's annoying. Anyway...are you okay." she asked her annoyed expression changed into a concern one. Natsuke looked at her and smiled down at her and patted her head. The great thing he liked to tease her was their height.

" I'm fine." Miaka's eyes twitched,but she let it go. They walk in silence. Miaka started singing. A song she remembered a long time ago.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo maateruno_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikanga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne_

Natsuke glanced at Miaka. The song she's singing. Where. He stopped walking. Realization struck him.

_' Okaa-san '_

Miaka stopped singing when she noticed Natsuke had stopped walking. She saw her twin with a frown on his face.

" Natsuke??"

Natsuke blinked and looked at Miaka. His indifferent mask back on.

" Daijoubu?"

Natsuke shook his head.

" Betsuni(Nothing)"

He started walking again and Miaka countinued singing.

They arrived home. Natsuke entered first. He sensed that something was a miss. Miaka entered after him and she too felt that something was wrong.

" Natsuke... becareful" Miaka had a frown on her face. Natsuke smirks.

" Don't look down on me,sis " Miaka smiled.

" don't get too over confident. That mistake costs a lot"

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. Let's just get this over with"

They took a few steps when spears apeared from walls shooting at them. They avoided the spears. Slinking,jumping and crouching when they passed the shooting spears.

They ran,heading towards the living room. The floor suddenly vanished in front of them. They jumped. After landing, fire burst from the wall. Left,right,up and down. Miaka created a shield using her Nulifying( sp?) Alice. They moved through the fires unharmed. Demons suddenly appeared. Miaka screamed. Startled. Natsuke shot a fireballs at them. Flaming hot fire tore through the demons. They vanished. They continued heading towards the living room. Nothing blocked their way for a while. The ceiling suddenly opened. Water dropped from above. They formed what looked like rushed through Natsuke. Natsuke used his alice. Forming a firey sword. He cut and sliced the droids in half. Miaka took on another droid. Using a pair of daggers. cutting and slicing every droid that came her way. The droids fall back and disapeared through the ceilings. Natsuke and Miaka proceded with caution. The walls suddenly moved. They were closing in on them. Miaka panicked for a while but regained her composure.

" COME ON!!!" Natsuke shouted. They ran heading towards a door. Opening the door they quickly went inside. Everything was dark inside.

Miaka let out a small whimper.

" I'm here,Miaka" Natsuke's voice rang inside the room. A clap was heared. Then another and another. Light flooded the room. Natsuke and Miaka saw their guardians a few feet away from them. Smiling. Well...the only one smiling is Aoi. Youichi only smirked at them.

" Congratulations. You guys pass the test." Said Aoi. Beaming at them. Youichi nodded at them.

" Were moving tomorrow. You two best be packing now."with that said he turned and left the room. Aoi smiled at them and quickly followed Youichi. Miaka and Natsuke looked at each other. Moving. Now thats new. They too left the room.

Aoi followed Youichi outside to the garden. She found him lying against a tree. To be precise,a sakura tree. She approached him and plopped down beside him. Aoi observed him. Spiked silver hair and jade green eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce everything it sees. Beautiful eyes they are.

" I know i'm handsome and all that, just say you want me " he smirked at her. Aoi turned deep red.

" YOUICHI NO BAKA!!" she hit him upside his head.

" Hey! Watch it women" Youichi rubbed the spot she hit him. Aoi sniffed

" Oh please. There are more handsome guys than you. I can pick any of them if i want to" Aoi looked away. Youichi smirked.

" I bet you can't get any one of them."

" Can too. I've got plenty of admirers at campus. HANDSOME admirers. The ones that are just dying to have me" Youichi chuckled.

" I'll just scare them off."

" Why?" Aoi's blue eyes met green. Youichi smirked. He leaned close to her and whispered to her.

" Cause you're mine and mine only."

Aoi sat there,stunned. Youichi seeing this made his smirk grow wider. He got up and headed back into the house.

Aoi regain her senses and saw Youichi walking away. She quickly remembered why she followed him. She originally wanted to ask why they needed to move. But that can wait for a while.

_'i'm gonna slap him and kiss him senseless' _

She quickly ran to catch up with him. She pounced on him and the rest... is up to your imagination.

you know the drill people

r&r

catch ya later.


	4. New Home and HQ

Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!

Minna!!!!!! Arigatou!! 4 all the reviews. I hope u all stay with me till the end.

Arigatou 4

Arahi Sakura,JC-Zala,Car Tonic,Haley 993. A note 4 my dear friend BloodyHolly...FOOLED hairball...eugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do own Natsuke and Miaka of course.

**BTW** **I MADE YOUICHI AND AOI THE SAME AGE**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4: New Home and Headquarters**

( 2 days before Natsuke's and Miaka's test )

Alice Academy,Administration building,Secret Labratory 12.45 p.m.

Bodies littered on the floor. Some of them knock out cold,but some of them dead.

Bullets in their heads.

The room was dark. The only light presentable is coming from a computer screen.

Speaking of computers,a man was using the computer.

Black disheveled hair and eyes like rubies scanned the computer screen. His hand on the mouse and clicking it from time to time.

After a few minutes. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose,hoping to dull the headache that attacked him.

_' come on Natsume. you can handle a bunch of big muscled bimbos but not a headache. This is stupid' _

He ejected the disc compertment and took the disc occupying it.

**( if you're all wondering what he's wearing just imagine Train's clothes when he's still a number in Black Cat )**

Natsume walked around the labratory. What he saw made him a bit disgusted and a bit amazed. Large glass tubes occupy the one side of a wall. Filled with water. Inside there were humans. Babies that still looked like they hadn't been conceived yet. He looked away. He walked around the labratory. Stealing a few notes here and there. He walk around further into the lab. Natsume widened his eyes at what he saw. A boy. No older than 10 lay naked,shivering in a small cage. Anger exploded in him.

_' how dare they treat a child like this!!! '_

Quickly he opened the cage. Melting the lock that stood in his way. He found a blanket and wrapped up the boy. Quickly he exited the labratory. When he passed the computer,he saw clearly the boy had been abused. Cuts,laceration and bruises covered his body. His blood boiled more on what he saw. He left the labratory and found his partner waiting outside.

The blond and blue eyed boy with a hawk perched his shoulder opened his mouth but stopped when he saw Natsume's eyes. He saw the bundle Natsume carrying and gave him a questioning look.

'' Talk later. Let's go" he turned and left the blond to catch up.

Headquarters

_' warm...i feel...warm. where am...i '_

He opened his eyes to find a man and woman. The man with red eyes and black hair and the women with hazelnut eyes and brown hair.

" Don't safe know " the women smiled at me and i found myself dropping again to sleep. I resisted.

" Sleep,you need rest. You're safe" this time the man spoke and nodded assuringly at me. I let myself fall back to sleep. Darkness opening it's arm warmly.

I know...

i won't have nightmares tonight.

My last thoughts were...

_' red eyes..._

_like...blood '_

" He's asleep" the woman said. Hazelnut eyes looked worried and tired. Her waist length brown hair was tied in a ponytail with a ribbon. She tuck in the boy occupiying the bed more securely.

" You're stating the obvious Polkodotts " Natsume smirked. A vein popped on her head. Usually she let it slide but this time she's a bit irratated with him.

" I have a name idiot. It's Mikan M-I-K-A-N. Use it will ya"

In a second his lips was pressed on to hers. He pulled back,smirking.

" Sorry about leaving without telling you " Mikan sighed. She smiled at him and nodded.

" You're forgiven. About that boy" Natsume tilted his head to the door.

" We'll talk together in the kitchen." Mikan nodded. They headed out the room and went to the kitchen. They found Ruka eating cereal on the counter.

" Cereal this late Ruka...you sure are desperate" Natsuke's drawl made Ruka look up from his cereal.

" What's wrong with that. In case you haven't notice it's already morning " he pointed to the clock hanging on the it was already 3.35 in the morning.

Natsume just shrugged. He sat on a stool beside Ruka and asked.

" Where's Imai?"

Ruka started to answer but he was cut off by the ice queen herself.

" I'm right here." Hotaru emerged from the hallway leading to her lab and bedroom. Hotaru had changed after 9 years. She stood at the same height as Mikan which is 5'9. Her hair reached past past her shoulder. She didn't tie her hair. Her eyes were the same shade of purple. All in all she's very beautiful. Ofcourse only her appearance changed. She's still the money lover,blackmailer,ice queen inventor. She came out wearing pajama's with money signs on it.

" What cha got there" Ruka asked eyeing a few papers Hotaru was holding.

" Info on the little guy." she tossed the paper on the counter and she too sat on a stool.

" His name is Yuki Asakura. Age 10. Blood type AB. Parents unknown. He's a SOLDIER.

" A SOLDIER huh...tch" Natsume looked at a picture of the boy. Messy brown hair and yellow eyes,like a cat.

**( imagine Train Heartnet in Black Cat when little)**

" SOLDIER are what they called the people with newly enhanced genes in the persons body,right? " Mikan asked. Her eyes saddened by the meaning of the tittle.

" Yeah..." Ruka answered her. Everyone was silent. Natsume looked up and met Mikan's eyes. He knew what she was thinking. Heck he was thinking about them too. Mikan spoke up.

" Is there anything else you've found? " Natsume answered.

" Just that they're planning on increasing **production** " he said the last word with disgust. They were treating the children like a thing and not a human. More importantly they were treating them like weapons.

Mikan too frowned. The same goes for the other two.

" I found something,while snooping around the main computer room." Ruka spoke. Meeting Natsume's and Mikan's eyes.

" They're planning on searching Hiroshima,Okayama and Kobe in two weeks time for new Alices."

Mikan and Natsume were wide eyed with the was where the children's are.

" Natsume..." Mikan called him,worried. Natsume nodded at her and turned his gaze back towards the Ruka and Hotaru.

" Imai,where do you think they should move? " Hotaru answered straight away.

" Osaka would be good enough,but they might expand the search. In that case Nagoya " he nodded. That sounded rational. If it was him,he would have moved them to Hokkaido.

" Ruka...you know what to do" Ruka grinned at Natsume and mocked salute him. Natsume smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes at them. Hotaru merely watch with amusement.

Ruka got off the stool and went to the window. He put his fingers and whistled. A hawk came swooping down and landed on Ruka's shoulder.

Hotaru got off the stool and went to Ruka,giving him a letter that Mikan had just written. He took it and tied the letter to the hawks feet.

" Send this to Youichi." the bird squawk and took off.

" Fly safe" Ruka whispered.

( 3 days later )

Aoi put a box down on the new gleaming floor. She huffed and glared at Youichi who was smirking at her.

" Let me get this straight." she looked at him straight in the eye.

" We're moving because a little birdy told you to." he nodded.

_' this is ridiculous. he really has gone senile ' _

Natsuke and Miaka looked at each other. Their interest rising. Youichi never lie to Aoi. So...

The twins looked away and sweatdroped. The same thoughts rang in their heads.

_' he has gone senile '_

Youichi spotted the two and called them. The twins went Youichi a little reluctantly.

" What have we got here. A couple of evesdropper." he raised an eyebrow at them. But still wore a smirk.

" Shouting around isn't really called a private conversation...is it." Natsuke smirked. Youichi's lips twitch.

" Don't look at me little guy. I'm not the one who's shouting "

Aoi narrowed her eyes at Youichi. She sighed. She looked at the twins

" Have you finished unpacking?"

" Yeah " they answered simultaniously. Aoi nodded at them and smiled.

" You can go and explore the city if you want " they turned and started walking towards the front door but,

" Don't go to far. This place is big. Just around the housing area is your limit and for kami-sama's sake,don't use your alice unless you have to"

Youichi said to them. He look at both of them in the eye.

" Alright!! " Miaka tugged on Natsuke's hand. They left the house.

" Becareful!!!" Aoi shouted after them. She then looked at Youichi.

" Tell me...why Nagoya? " he smiled cheekily at her

" Cause a little birdy told me to " a vein popped on her head. Her eyebrow twitched

" AAARRGHHHHH YOUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Youichi merely laughed seeing Aoi irratated.

Miaka and Natsuke walked around the housing area. They found a park with a small forest. There was a lot of children playing around the playground.

Miaka went to the playground. She headed straight to the swings. Natsuke watched her go and continued walking.

Walking to the forest.

He felt as if someone was calling him. He entered the forest and instantly felt comfortable. He couldn't explain why he likes being in a forest. He didn't think he needed an answer on why. He accepted this fact and he likes it.

Natsuke ventured deeper. The forest is very bright and warm. There were a lot of sunlight. He walked further in and found a small lake.

And there was someone else.

A girl.

With long purple hair**( like tomoyo's hair in CCS )** and baby blue eyes. She sat at the edge of the lake on a large boulder. She was wearing a blue sundress.

_' she's singing. a sad melody and song '_

Natsuke jumped silently on a tree beside her. Watching and hearing her sing.

_ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_namida no nioi ga shita_

_yasashi manazashi no_

_tabibito_

She stood up and walked while singing

_shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_natsukashii ongaku_

_omoidasenai kioku_

_samayou_

She walked towards the lake. Her feet touched the water but didn't sink!

_yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_omoi wa kienai basho made_

_futari de_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_' she's walking on water!!! '_

_' is she an Alice? '_

_kurai yoru no naka de_

_watashi wo terashiteru_

_yasashii manazashi no_

_anata ni_

_ai tai..._

A single tear dropped from eyes.

_' she looks so sad '_

Natsuke looked at her with sad eyes. He jumped from the tree. The girl looked at Natsuke,surprised.

" You sing beautifully " Natsuke complimented her.

She smiled. She bowed.

" Thank you " Natsuke returned her smile. She blushed.

" Forgive my manners. I am Elia. Elia Moon "

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHA A CLIFFY.

Please review.

Push that little button down there

Come on

I know you want to

...PLEASE...

with a cherry on top.


	5. Exchange Student

Koniichiwa minna-san.

Thank you all for the reviews.

Arigatou gozaimasu...

My 5th chapter. **ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 5: Exchange Student**

**1 YEAR LATER**

The day started beautifully. The birds were singing sweet melodies that fine morning. The sun shined gloriously that beautiful morning...

Ahhh...Peace...

Until **someone** disturbed it.

"**KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

That's right people...Miaka Hyuuga **overslept**...**again.**

Aoi shook her head. She looked at the other twin in front of her. Sitting and munching on his omelets and sipping his orange juice.

Aoi sweat dropped.

'_They are completely different...'_

Natsuke finished his breakfast and glanced at the clock. They were not late, actually. In fact, they're early.

'_I only tweaked her alarm clock a bit '_

Natsuke smirked.

"Oh no!! We're late!!!! "

Miaka rushed down the stairs and grabbed a bun.

"Ja ne Aoi-san" she shouted. Right there and there she saw Natsuke still sipping his orange juice.

"Natsuke, hayaku!!!!"

Natsuke smirked at her.

"Baka….look at the clock" he smirked and put his plate and glass in the sink once he had finish his breakfast.

Miaka looked at the clock.

It was 7.25 a.m.

Her jaw dropped.

" But my alarm clock showed it was already 8.25...how..." a vein popped on her head.

**(A/N: school starts 8.30.)**

" **NATSUUKEEEE NO BAAKAAA!!!!!!!!** "

Miaka scanned the room searching for her twin. Unfortunately for her he had already left. She let out a sigh.

" Go on and chase him Miaka " Aoi said. Her blue eyes shined with amusement. Miaka smiled at her.

" Ano ne Aoi-san, where is You-san." Aoi smiled at her.

" He's still sleeping "

" Souka...then... ja ne!!" Miaka slipped on her shoes and and went out of the house.

She got outside and ran. She smooth down a few existing wrinkles on her uniform. She wore a black skirt that ended just beneath her knee. A red long sleeved sailor shirt with the school's black tie. The cuffs on the long sleeved shirt are black with two red lines on it. Her collar is also black.

To be honest. She really likes her uniform. A few girls don't like it. They say it's too depressing. She turned around a corner and saw Natsuke and her best friend talking. She hated to admit it. The uniforms looked even greater on the boys. Especially on Natsuke. Short black pants with a red long sleeved blouse and over it, a black no sleeves sweater with a black tie. The color red brings out his eyes more.

Natsuke became instantly popular when we entered the school. The girls were all drooling at him. Eughh... disgusting.

When Miaka neared them she shouted. Waving her arms as she did.

" Eli-chan,Natsuke!!!!" they both stopped talking and Elia waved back. Natsuke just stood there, hands in his pockets and smirked at Miaka.

Natsuke always go to school using a skateboard but stopped halfway when he meets Elia. Miaka,Elia and Natsuke always walk to school together. A lot of people envy Elia. She's the only girl in school whom Natsuke tolerates.

**Miaka's POV**

When i finally reached them. I was out of breath. I took a deep breath and let it go. I finally looked at them.

" Ohayou,Eli-chan " i smiled at her. Elia is really beautiful. I was envious at her when i first met her. Not only was she beautiful, she's also very talented. She can sing, cook really well and sew. Skills that most modern girls don't know. She's also very smart. But now that i got to know her, I didn't feel like that anymore. I expected her to be snobbish, but I was wrong. She's very helpful and kind. In fact were both a like. Her parents are always busy with work that they never pay attention to her. So she never knows much about her parents. I on the other hand don't even know **MY PARENTS!**

" Ohayou,Miaka-chan " she smiled back at me. Then i noticed Natsuke smirking at me beside Eli. I pointed my finger at him.

**" YOU!! " **i glared at him. That stupid guy just smirks back at me. I'll have you know,if it wasn't the fact that i owe him a bunch of favors, he won't be able to smirk anymore.

" Ano ne Miaka-chan,Hyuuga-san pl-" Elia didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying when Natsuke cut her off.

" Natsuke " he said, looking straight at Elia in the eyes. I look at Elia. She looks confused. Natsuke still hold his gaze at her.

" Call me by my name " after Natsuke said that he turned and walk away from us. His hands in his pocket pants and skateboard clutch beneath his arm pit.

Elia looked at him and smiled. I looked at her and smiled too. Could it be, my cold, aloof brother has a crush. I smiled wickedly.

" Hayaku, aho, songstress!!" Natsuke called back. Glancing behind his shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at Eli-chan's new nickname. I looked at her

Elia just shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up.

" Matte!! Natsuke-kun " Eli called. Then i noticed. I'm being left behind!!

" Oi! Chotto Matte !!"

( Nagoya Elementary Academy ) **( A/N; i just made that up, okay)**

We went to our lockers first. Natsuke kept his skateboard in it. He nodded at us and left for his homeroom. Natsuke and i are from different classes. He's in 4-B. Eli and me are in 4-C. When Eli and I opened our lockers. Clumps of white paper fall down on the ground. I looked over at Eli and sweat dropped. Clumps for me and seas for her. We both sighed. Gathering the letters, we routinely dumped them in a trashcan strategically placed across the hall, opposite our lockers. We got out a few books, closed our lockers and made our way to the classroom. Unlike us,Natsuke doesn't get love letters slipped into his locker. The girls in this academy are really straight forward and brave.

Each day there was at least 1 or 2 girl confessing their _undying love_ at him. And each time,every one of them got rejected.

Strangely enough, they never gave up.

It was tortureenough when i overheard a few girls talking, gushing about how handsome,cute,cool he his. Eughh... I almost threw up. As his regretfully **younger** twin, I do not want to hear THAT. He is my BROTHER for kami-sama's sake.

" Miaka-chan?" Eli called me. Her voice made me snapped up from my thoughts.

" Eh..Nani Eli-chan?" Eli shook her head.

" Betsuni,you were off in LaLa land just now. I want to tell you we're here." she smiled at me. I blinked and looked in front. True enough we were standing in front of the classroom door.

" Oh..." Eli giggled.

" Come on. Snap out of it. The bells gonna ring soon" she opened the door and went inside. I followed her in. Seeing as there are a few classmates already there, I greeted them all

" Ohayou " Eli and i said. They greeted back.

" Ohayou Hyuuga-san,Moon-san " we placed our bags on our desks and sat. My desk is the last desk beside the window and Eli's desk is beside mine. The girls that we just greeted, came to our desk.

" Ne,ne Hyuuga-san,Moon-san, have you heard " a brunette ask us. Eli and i glanced at each other and simultaneously answered.

" No " both of the girls grin at us. The brunette, Emiko Sakura and her friend, a black haired girl Yukairi Ryuiji both clasps hands together and screamed.

" WE'RE GETTING A NEW EXCHANGE STUDENT!!!! " Eli and i blinked.

_'That's strange, an exchange student in the middle of the school year'_ i thought.

" Emiko here saw HIM and HE IS SO CUTE!!!" they both screamed the last part." Eli winced. I was already used to such reaction.

" You know, the way they say this is as if they rehearsed before" said Eli

" Mochiro(Of course). They've been like that even before you guys arrive." we turned around and saw a classmate of ours. Kazuma Kannagi. A blue eyed brunnette. Kazuma is the son of a restaurant owner. The place is pretty famous and expensive. You have to be a bit loaded to get in.

" Yo! Hyuuga,Moon" he raised his hand as a greeting.

" What do you mean Kannagi-san?" Eli asked. He sighed and pointed at Emiko and Yukairi.

" They've been at it ever since yesterday afternoon. They've been screaming and squealing, annoying a lot of the guys with the news. It's hard enough competing with your brother Hyuuga-san " he sighed and left.

" So that's it." I said. Eli nodded.

" You know Miaka-chan,with the new student coming, do you think Natsuke will be happy? " I shrugged at Eli's question.

" It depends. If the new guy gets the attention of girls, I think he'd be happy with it."

Just after i finish talking the school bell ringed. Everyone rushed back to their seats. The door opened revealing ,a 38 year old man with black hair, brown eyes and a good natured smile. He teaches homeroom, English and Math. God, how I hate Math. He stood in front of the classroom and cleared his throat. A few who had been whispering stopped and paid full attention to him.

" Good morning class, today I have good news "a boy with red hair,brown eyes with a mischievous smile on his face interrupt Mr. Tamaki

" Are you getting married Sensei " the whole class laughed. It was a common fact that is still single. chuckled. He was so used with the teasing he laugh too. Takeshi Tamamura. Resident joker,teaser,interupter in this class.

" No, I'm not. Settle down class. I'd like to inform you that we have a new student " that caught everyone's attention. Everyone is whispering about what Emiko and Yukairi said. The girls themselves were literally bouncing in their seat with excitement.

" Class " the class became silent again. Mr. Tamaki faced the door.

" You can come in now " the door opened revealing a boy with messy brown hair and sharp yellow eyes.

Like a cat.

He stood in front of the class.

" Introduce yourself " the boy made sweeping glance at the class. When he saw me. He looked at me straight in the eye.

He smirked.

With a smooth voice he introduce himself while still keeping his gaze on me.

" Yuki Asakura,dozo yoroshiku( pleased to meet you )"

Review,review,review.

Onegai,onegai,onegai.


	6. Yuki Asakura

Hey,It's me again. BlackFlameLady reporting for duty.

Thanks for all the reviews.** A note for everyone who really likes this fic,can you recommend this to anyone. **

Right...Enjoy

CHAPTER 6: Yuki Asakura

**Mikan's POV**

It feels as if time had stopped back then. I started growing up when jii-chan died. Everything came crashing down on me when he died. When I was little, I've always relied on grandpa. He's always there to cheer me up when I'm sad. He's always there to comfort me when I feel hurt. He's always there beside me when I was lonely. He's always there to pick me up when I fall. He's always there. Right there beside me. But...

He's gone.

I haven't seen him since I was 10. Sure, there were letters. But, nothing can compare to meeting him in person. Hearing his voice and the sound of his scratchy laughter, his smile. But...

I'm never going to hear his voice and laughter again. I'm never to see him smile and scold again.

I remember when I was little, feeling a little left out when the other kids talk about their parents. I always thought that my parents didn't love me. I thought that they never wanted me. I was left at grandpa's doorstep just a few month's old. I have to admit, it hurt like hell when jii-chan told me. But...

He said words that made me ridiculously happy.

He said that he would take both my parents places and that both of my parents are stupid and foolish for leaving me. That he really loves me and cares for me.

I've never heard him said ' I love you ' to me. I thought that I was a burden to him. That day is the happiest day of my life.

Hotaru came shortly after that.

When I left to follow Hotaru never thought about what jii-chan would feel. I was selfish and ungrateful. I went running off just like that.

I regretted the fact that I didn't get to see him one last time before he goes. Most importantly, I regretted that I didn't get a chance to say ' I love you ' to him.

"Mikan "I woke from my thoughts by the sound of Natsume calling me. I looked at him.

"What??" my voice sounded croaky. That's weird. I saw Natsume approached me. He put his hand on my cheek and brushed something off. From the corner of my eyes, I saw something shiny.

Are those tears?

My eyes widened. I didn't even notice I'm crying. I looked at Natsume who still has his hand on my wet cheek. He was frowning at me.

I smiled weakly at him. He nodded.

"You're thinking about that old, old man of yours again, right?"

I looked down. He sighed.

"Don't try to think about it too much. It's been years polka. You have to move on"

I looked at him angrily. Is he saying I should forget about jii-chan.

"Are you saying I should forget about him?!" I said angrily. In a flash I found myself hugged by him.

"No. I'm not saying that you should forget about him. You should remember him always, but he wouldn't want you to be sad. What I'm saying is that you should move on. Don't dwell on the past. You can't change it. Look forward and think about the present and future."

He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at him. He smiled back. It was rare for him to smile. I'm glad I get to be the one who see it the most.

"Thank you, Natsume-kun" he nodded.

" By the way, the eggs are burning."

I looked at him, confused. What the hell is-…………………………

"OH SHIT!!!"

I looked at the frying pan on the stove and cursed.

Natsume smirked and chuckled.

I felt heat rush up my face. My face must be really red right now.

"NATSUUUMEEEEE NO BAKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"ASAKURA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

One whole campus heard the famous Miaka Hyuuga screamed. The girl in question is very,very,very angry and furious. The reason for her anger is ofcourse the new HOT,COOL,SMART transfer student. Who in turn is smirking with amusement.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU PERVERT!!!!" Miaka's eyes flashed angrily. She is so furious right now. It had taken a lot of self restraint NOT to throttle him. She would have him in PAIN right now,on the floor. BUT NOOOOOO!!! Dear brother just HAD to defend HIS BESTFRIEND. Right know Miaka was held back by Natsuke. She glared at Natsuke.

Yuki just shrugged his shoulders. He smiled cheekily at her. Making his face seem more handsome. Other girls would have melted seeing his smile. BUT NOT THIS GIRL,Miaka thought. Seeing his cocky smile only made her more angry.

"LET ME GO NATSUKE!! I'LL MAKE SURE HE CAN'T MOVE A SINGLE MUSCLE ON HIS FACE!!!" Miaka struggled against Natsuke. But it was no use,strong as she is,Miaka can't overcome Natsuke's vice grip on her. He is TOO strong.

"No." was Natsuke's calm reply. Miaka scowled.

"Don't cha care that your sister's innocence was stolen" Natsuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Miaka's chosen word.

"Exaggerating much,sis and no,not really." Miaka stuck her tongue at him.

"Careful,you might get that tongue of yours chopped off" a teasing voice said to her. Miaka faced Yuki back. She glared at him.

" You didn't answer me baka hentai. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!" Yuki smirked at her.

"That's what you get when your face get's TOO CLOSE TO MINE." he looked at her straight in the eye. Deep topaz eyes met her dull amber ones.

Miaka looked away and scowled. Yuki was smiling like a cheshire cat when Miaka looked away. As if he won a novel prize.

_' Damn! A girl could get lost in those eyes. WAIT A MINUTE HYUUGA. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!! Damn those eyes of his! '_

_' She looked away,that has to mean something ' _he thought.

_' Damn that pervert. Why the heck did he do that ' _Miaka cursed him in her thoughts.

**FLASHBACK**

Miaka and Eli are both walking towards the dining hall. It's lunch right know and both of them did not bring their bento's today,that's why they were going to the dining hall. Usually they would go up to the rooftop or go to the music room. But today was different.

"Hey Miaka-chan" Eli broke the silence between them.

"Hmm,nani?" Miaka faced Eli while walking.

"I've got a question for you." she said. Miaka raised her eyebrow.

"Fire away then" Eli smiled at her.

"What do you think about Asakura-san?" Miaka was surprised. Out of all the questions,she choose to ask this one.

"Hmmm..." Eli glanced at her bestfriend. She smiled when Miaka had a frown on her face.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to answer right away,take your time Mi-chan" Miaka smiled at Eli and nodded.

"..were here" Eli nodded. The girls stood in front of a high,polished mahogany door. Miaka pushed the door and in it reveals a high class dining hall. The hall is really large and wide. There are 4 long,mohagany tables in the middle. The food counter at the opposite of the door. They serve all kinds off food here. Western,Japaneese cuisine,Chineese,Thailand cuisine and a whole lot more. Nagoya Academy is the first school ever built in Nagoya. The academy has three divisions,Elementry,the Middle and the High divisions. The school is very,very RICH. They use the money very well to. The academy is where rich people send their children. Natsuke and Miaka got in because Youichii is a high ranking police officer. He get's a lot of money with his work. Eli is the daughter of a famous businessman and an award winning pianist.

Miaka looked around,she was trying to find her twin. Eli too looked around,finally she spotted him. 

"Miaka-chan,i found him." Eli said,pointing at a mop of black hair and beside him,another messy mop of brown hair. Miaka tugged on Eli's arm.

"Well then come on" they both approach the boys,with Miaka leading. The girls got there,and ploped down across from them. Natsuke who was reading his mangga closed it and put it on the table. He faced the girls. Beside him Yuki,who was eating a melon bread,looked up.

"What brings you girls here?" Natsuke asks them. Miaka just shrugged her shoulders,while Eli took Natsuke's mangga and flipped the pages. Not really reading,just looking. Normally,Natsuke won't let anyone touch his mangga. But Eli is ... special.

"We didn't bring our bento's today,might as well just come here." Eli replied. Miaka stood up.

"Do you guys need anything? I'm gonna go buy something" Miaka looked at all of them. Eli and Natsuke said no.

"I'm not hungry today,Miaka-chan" Eli said to her. Miaka nodded. She looked at the new boy of 2 months. Yuki smirked at her. Miaka and Yuki aren't exactly on good terms. You can find them arguing sometimes.

"No thank you,I'm afraid that you might poison my drink" a vein popped on her head. Miaka glared at him.

"I'm being sincere baka! Though that idea of yours is ...nice. Less one jackass in the world" Miaka smiled sweetly at him and walked away.

Yuki smirked at her back. Natsuke nudged Yuki in the ribs. 

"What?" 

"You're planning something" Natsuke questioned. It was more of a statement than a question. Yuki grinned at him. 

Miaka came back. She was walking down the same isle that Natsuke and Yuki sat. Planning to sit down beside Natsuke as her previous seat is taken.

And it happened. Miaka tripped and spilled her melon juice on Yuki. Everyone in the dining hall watched what happened,as Miaka scremed a little when she tripped. She managed to steady herself before she falls flat on her face. But the damage is done. Yuki was soaked with melon juice.

"Ohhh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry." Miaka approached Yuki and took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Yuki's face. 

She didn't realise her face was soooo close to his.

"I'm sorry Asakura. Maybe you should go and wash up,huh?" Miaka said. But Yuki wasn't listening. He just stared at Miaka. Then without warning,...

Miaka's eyes widened. Her handkerchief slipped from her numb hands onto the floor.

Yuki Asakura kissed her

Everyone in the dining hall gasped. Yuki's fan club cried,Miaka's admirers had their mouths open in shock.

Eli gasped,she had her hand on her mouth,shocked.

On the other hand,Natsuke only raised his eyebrows.

After a long time(actually only a couple of seconds go by)

Yuki pulled away. His face expressionless.

Miaka shakily touch her lips. 

Her lips...

Her first kiss...

Stolen...

At that moment,a time bomb in Miaka exploded.

Miaka's face became bright red with embarassment and anger. She glared at Yuki. Yuki merely smirked at her.

"ASAKURA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yuki smirked as he remembered what had happened. He stood up and picked up Miaka's handkerchief. He placed it on the table and turned his back on Miaka and walked away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!" Miaka shouted at him,still in Natsuke's vice grip.

Yuki sighed and walk back to Miaka. He stopped right in front of leaned forward,his face inches to hers. Miaka frozed,she wanted him to face her(fight),but she did NOT mean literally face her.

Yuki smirked when he saw her leaned forward,to the side,whispering something in her ear. Whispering so softly,that nobody but Miaka heard.

Yuki pulled back. Miaka's cheek became a pretty rosy colour. Clearly she's blushing. But at the same time,Miaka was also glaring at Yuki,who in turn gave her a cocky grin. All of the girls sighed and blushed as they saw Yuki grin. All of them had hearts in their eyes. All,except our very own songstress and ofcourse Miaka.

"Well,see ya youjo" Yuki nodded at Natsuke and then left.

After 10 minutes passed,Natsuke finally let goes of his twin.

"Finally!!" Miaka rubbed her sore arms.

Natsuke smirked at her. Miaka scowled.

"What kind of brother are you anyway,letting your only sister losing her first kiss" Eli said,,just when Miaka was about to ask the same question.

Natsuke shrugged.

"It's better Yuki than someone else. If it were someone else,they would probably have second degree burns right now." Natsuke looked at Eli sheepishly. Eli sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Eli might have forgiven you,but not me. Nu uh. Just because _Asakura_ is our bestfriend,it gave him no right to kiss me." Miaka glared at Natsuke.

He sighed.

"Just think of it as a punishment for spilling juice on him." he said off-handedly. Miaka froze at Natsuke's words,but neither him and Eli noticed this.

Natsuke walked away. When he got to the door,he shouted at them.

"You two better get a move on! Classes start in 10 minutes!" with that said he left the dining hall.

Eli looked around. True enough,the hall is almost empty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something on the table. It was Miaka's handkerchief and Natsuke's mangga.

_' He must have forgotten it,with all the comotion that went on '_

Eli took both items and gave Miaka her handkerchief back. She held onto the mangga. Planning to give it back to Natsuke on the way home.

Miaka smiled at Eli. She took her handkerchief back and placed it in her skirt pocket.

They both exited the dining hall and went back to classes.

Eli glanced at Miaka worriedly. Miaka had a small frown on her face. When they got to the door of their class. Eli popped the question.

"Daijoubu Mi-chan?" Eli looked worriedly at her.

"Hai. I'm fine Eli-chan" Miaka smiled reasuringly at her. Eli hesitated,but let it go. Miaka doesn't like people pressuring her. Then she remembered something.

"By the -chan. What did Asakura-san say to you"

At that question. Miaka's cheek became that rosy pink colour again. Miaka mumbled something under her breath. Something along the lines of stupid,idiot,egoistical,jerk,perverted bastard.

She didn't answer Eli's question. Instead,she went inside the classroom.

Eli looked at her curiously and questioningly at Miaka from the doorway. Watching Miaka head to her seat,mumbling under her breath along the way. Yuki was no where to be found.

Eli shook her head. It looks like things are getting a whole lot more interesting from now on.

Hah!!! Chapter 6 is finished. Sooo... How is it. REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS.

ONEGAI,ONEGAI,ONEGAI.

ANYONE IS FREE TO COMMENT,CRITIC ME.


	7. Miaka's Feelings

**KONNICHIWA WA MINNA-SAN**

**BlackFlameLady, reporting 4 duty.**

**MINNA!! I'LL GIVE MY 120 PERCENT IN THIS STORY.**

**WISH ME LUCK!!!**

**OK, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!!!!**

CHAPTER 7 MIAKA'S FEELINGS

Miaka's POV

I sighed. I look outside of my window. The stars shine brightly tonight. Twinkling beautifully far up in the sky. As if they approve of what **HAPPENED**.

**"ARGHHHHH!!!!!!" **

I screamed.

Damn that guy.

I touch my lips. My pure virgin lips.

**RUINED!!!!**

_' stupid!stupid!stupid! '_

_' Asakura no baka!!!!! '_

It's Saturday today and just yesterday that pervert kissed me.

I cringed at the word kissed.

I have 2 whole days to plan my punishment on him.

At the word punishment, I could feel myself wince.

I remembered very clearly what happened. Especially the part when he whispered to me and **REGRETFULLY, THE PART WHEN HE KISSED ME!!!!.**

I remembered his warm breath and his smooth voice that sent shivers down my spine and made my heart strangely quicken. That voice of his whispering softly.

So softly, that I almost missed what he said.

Oh! How I wished I did missed what he said.

But unfortunately, I didn't.

"_**Just think of it as punishment for spilling that juice on me. Admit it Hyuuga. You like me kissing you" **_

_**' ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Stupid cocky idiotic, moronic, egoistic, bastard, perverted JERK! '**_

I think I shouted the last part.

Ah well, it lessens a bit of the tension.

'_**WAIT A MINUTE HYUUGA! YOU SHOULD NOT GET WORKED UP OVER THIS'**_

'_It's just a kiss'_

'_**MY DAMN FIRST KISS!! '**_

Again I hear his voice ringing in my head

"_**Just think of it as punishment for spilling that juice on me. Admit it Hyuuga. You like me kissing you"**_

'_NO!!! '_

"**I DO NOT LIKE IT!!"**

'_Or do I? '_

"NO!"

Hyuuga! Get a hold of yourself!

**YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM KISSING YOU!!!**

'_But do you like him ' a_ snide voice at the back of my mind asks me.

'_NO I DO NOT! '_

I thought scandalously.

'_You're in denial 'the_ voice said.

'_NO I'M NOT!! '_

'_Don't deny it girl. It's bad for your health' _

'_I AM NOT IN DENIAL! '_

'_DO TOO! '_

'_DO NOT!! '_

'_DO TOO!!! '_

'_DO NOT!!!! '_

'_YES YOU DO LIKE HIM!!!!! '_

"**I DO NOT LIKE YUKI!!!!!!!"**

'_Hah! You said his name! '_

I gasped. I did say his name.

I groaned.

"Yuki Asakura, what have you done to me?"

I whispered to myself. Burying my head in my pillow

I sighed and looked around my room. The walls were painted light cream, unlike some of my friends (excluding Eli-chan). Their walls are pink. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I HATE PINK.

**YUCK!!**

It's too girlish for my taste. A queen sized bed, made of mahogany situated at the corner of the room with light yellow bed sheets and comforter with small red flowers and soft cream pillows. Beside it, is a mahogany desk with my laptop and modem on it and some books scattered on the desk and a window across the desk. Beside the door, there's a big, bookshelf full of books. (duh!) Most are novels in both English and Japanese and a few mangas. On the other side of the door and a few feet from the desk is my mahogany wardrobe. I know what you're thinking. Aunt Aoi loves mahogany wood. She says it's beautiful and I have to agree with her. Natsuke and Youichi on the other hand could care less.

The walls are full of pictures hanging on the wall. All of them framed. Most of them are different but, they have the same colorful sceneries I captured during my 1 and a half year stay in Nagoya. The others were pictures of Natsuke, Youichi, Aunt Aoi and I. But my most cherished picture is on my bedside table. It's a picture of okaa-san and otou-san. Youichi gave the picture to us as a birthday present last year. He knows how much we want to know how they look like.

They were standing in front of a sakura tree from what I can tell with the falling cherry blossoms in the picture. With otou-san's arms wrapped around okaa-san's waist and his head resting on her shoulder. Okaa-san had her hands placed on top of otou-san's hands. They were both smiling.

Okaa-san looked sooo beautiful with her light brown locks cascading down her back to her back, with the ends curling a bit. Her hazelnut eyes shined with happiness.

Youichi said okaa-san and otou-san's relationship are a bit weird. He says that they don't act like a couple at all. They quarrel a lot before and after they got together. But I can tell. It's probably their own way of showing their affection. But they show it in a very weird way. Youichi told Natsuke and I about how okaa-san would drag otou-san to go to any school dances, functions or parties. Okaa-san would nag about it to Otou-san until he finally agrees. Of course, Youichi said otou-san always look happy in the end. It's just like Natsuke and Eli. Though Eli's way of getting what she wants from Natsuke is a lot different from okaa-san. Eli can be very, very convincing and cunning when she wants something. Poor Natsuke. Though I have a feeling aniki doesn't mind it.

I giggled.

Eli has him wrapped around her finger. I can say the same for Natsuke too. Natsuke has her in his grasp now and he won't let her go considering how protective he is. I don't think Eli minds it. Hountou ni.

Otou-san looks like a prince! He is sooo handsome! I wonder how okaa-san snagged him. Otou-san probably even has his own fan club. Otou-san's raven hair is exactly like Natsuke's. In this picture his hair looked wind swept. I bet he looks even more handsome and cute if his hair is messy. I think I understand why the girls are so crazy about Natsuke. If it wasn't messy, his hair would be straight and his bangs would fall across his eyes, making him looks so mysterious...I think.

Otou-san's eyes were ruby red. Almost blood red. But his eye's suits him well. It's another reason why Natsuke is so popular with the girls. Natsuke's eyes are a darker shade of red. It's either crimson or maroon. I can't decide which one though. They sometimes change according to his moods. That's what Eli says. She's so observant and accurate when it comes to Natsuke. I don't bother about it. It's red, so it's red. Who cares what kind of red it is. That's final.

Hmmm...

Natsuke has the same picture too. It's also on his bedside table.

I fingered the pendants and the key hanging around my neck. The miniature flame and the sakura flower. Both of them are always warm. It's comforting to sleep with it. I'm afraid of the dark actually. I know, 12 years old and still afraid of the dark. But with the pendants, I feel braver and secure. I feel content and happy. When I was 4, I had asked Aoi-san why the pendants are so warm. She said that the pendants are full of love. Love of otou-san and okaa-san for Natsuke and I. And I know that otou-san and okaa-san still care for us and love us. The most frustrating thing is not knowing why they left us. Youichi always change the subject when I asked about it. The key is even more mysterious.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I looked at my door and then to my clock on my bedside table.

'_It's 4 a.m.'_

'_Who the heck is awake this early'_

I sweat dropped. **Me.**

'_Never mind'_

**Knock! Knock!**

Jumping off my bed, I opened the door to find Natsuke, aunt Aoi and Youichi. All of them blurry eyed. I raised an eyebrow. Youichi yawned.

Aoi spoke first.

"Ne Mi-Chan, who's Yuki?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

My eyes widened.

'_Oh shit'_

"I know that you're mooning over Yuki, but could you at least wait until noon or something. Some of us are trying to sleep." said Natsuke.

I could feel my face warm. It's probably very pink now.

'_Stupid brother and his choice of words'_

Mooning?

**AS IF!!**

Aoi and Youichi immediately perk up at the word 'mooning'

Aoi gave me a look that says

'I'll talk to you later'

Youichi looked at me with a searching gaze. Youichi's beautiful and sharp jade eyes looking at me intently. Between Natsuke and him, Youichi is the most protective.

I groaned inwardly. Trust Natsuke to bring it up in front of Aoi and Youichi. I sighed.

"Gomenasai for waking everyone up"

Aoi smiled at me.

"Alright then, go to sleep Miaka "with that said she dragged Youichi away. He was still looking at me intently.

"Didn't know you're this crazy about him "I turned to face Natsuke. He was smirking.

Ooohhhhhh he is so going to get it someday. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You wish!" with that said I slammed the door close.

Stupid brother!!

Insensitive jerk!

I threw myself on my bed. I suddenly felt drowsy and yawned.

4 a.m. is definitely TOO early.

In his own room, Natsuke smirked.

'_what are you planning Yuki'_

The Hiijiri house is once again quiet.

* * *

**"AARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The day started with a young amber eyed girl screaming.

As usual.

**"Stupid alarm clocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"I'm going to kill whoever invented these evil things" the young auburn haired girl muttered under her breath as she awoke from her slumber.

_'Wait a minute. I only have 1 alarm clock. __**SO WHY THE HELL IS THERE OVER A DOZEN IN MY ROOM**_

Alarm clocks were scattered **EVERYWHERE**There were on her desk, on her wardrobe, and more on her bedside table. There were even several on the floor. Even beside her** FREAKING PILLOWS **and **ON BOTH SIDES TOO! **Ouch! No wonder she screamed. Those poor ears of hers.

Miaka's eyebrows twitched. Her mouth formed a sadistic smile. She looked almost murderous. Veins popped on her head.

_'Someone is gonna __**DIE**__ today' _

1,2,3** BOOM**

* * *

Aoi smiled and giggled as she served Youichi his morning coffee. Life in the Hiijiri household never gets boring.

Youichi shook his head and let out an amused smile. He glanced at the boy beside him or should he say devil-in-training.

Natsuke was grinning like a cheshire cat. The plan was successful. He smirked. That's what you get shouting in the wee hours of morning.

"What have I told you about wasting money Natsuke" Youichi scolded him lightly. There was amusement lining his voice and tone. Natsuke merely sipped his orange juice and cocked an eyebrow.

"I was going to donate those to the orphanage a few blocks away from school but, why not do a test drive first to see if any were broken. Fortunately all of them are in excellent condition" he smirked. Youichi and Aoi sweat dropped.

_'You'd be lucky if ANY of them are in excellent condition after this.' _Youichi thought. Natsume would be proud and thedevil too.

_'If Mikan nee-chan were here, Natsuke would be in hot, hot soup right now.' _Aoi thought while chuckling.

Youichi gulped down his coffee and stood up. Natsuke glanced at him.

"Ahh! You're finish already?" Aoi questioned him from her place across the table. Blinking her eyes.

"Aah. Natsuke, training starts in 2 hours. Tell Miaka to get ready" he nodded at Aoi and looked at Natsuke for confirmation.

"Wakata(understood)" Youichi nodded and left the kitchen. Aoi looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her. 8 o'clock.

"Henna (strange), You-kun" Natsuke looked at his aunt and raised his eyebrows.

"Nani henna?" said Natsuke. Aoi shook her head and smiled.

"Emm. Betsuni. Hayaku ikimashou, Natsuke-kun. Tell Miaka about training and get ready" Natsuke blinked and stood up. Recognizing the dismissal from Aoi.

"Wiizu(okay)" he left the kitchen. Aoi watched Natsuke's retreating back until he disappeared around a corner.

"Mou You-kun!. You didn't even touch your food." Aoi said and sighed, looking at Youichi's plate. It was still full.

'_What's on your mind Youichi? ' _

**---**

"Ready?" Miaka asked her brother. She drew her twin daggers from their sheaths. 12 inch long daggers. The hilt is made of gold, with silver details on it and also her initials, done in silver, MH.

The daggers are one of Miaka's most cherished possessions. They mean a lot to her as It was given to her from Natsume and Mikan via bird mail.

Natsuke smirked.

"Whenever you are sis" he pulled out his own set of twin short swords. They have the exact same details as Miaka's daggers.

Miaka glared at Natsuke. She was still mad at him for the INCIDENT a few hours ago. Of course, who wouldn't be mad if you wake up with over a dozen alarm clocks ringing loudly in their ears. I'll tell you who. That person is either deaf or sleeps like a log. You'll throw a pail of ice cold water on that person and they still won't wake up.

"You're going down Natsuke! Down six feet under!!" Miaka narrowed her eyes on him.

_'Target lock on. Subject: annoying brother. Mission: Total annihilation of annoying brother' _

Natsuke's smirked grew wider. He was totally finding the whole situation very amusing. That just made Miaka ticked off.

Both siblings circled each other. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Not surprisingly, Miaka made the first move. Jumping high in the air and aiming a flying kick to Natsuke. Natsuke dodged effortlessly, bringing up his twin blades to attack.

What happened the next hour was the most dangerous yet beautiful match ever seen. Sharp blades connecting each other with much skill and accuracy. Even with their blades dancing the pair of siblings had their usual banter. Insults were thrown to each other as their blades collide and connect.

Up on a tree, two pair of eyes watched as the match progressed. A pair of beautiful ice blue eyes danced with amusement and pride as she watched the young pair of siblings fight and banter. Her partner in crime, a young and devilishly handsome young man with jade green eyes watched with the equal amount of pride as the latter.

"They have progressed a lot, ne?" the young charming girl asked the boy. The boy nodded.

"Ahh" Aoi's eyes shined with amusement. Youichi is now man of few words. She wondered how he became so quiet and polite. He was such a rude and outspoken young boy. She stared at the boy, no. The young man beside her. His neatly arranged silver hair made him look sophisticated and smart. Amazingly stunning jade green eyes that would trap anyone who looked at them. She smiled. Although he was quiet, it was only in public. He has a really sharp tongue. An insult coming from him always hurts. But he puts that tongue of his to good use sometimes.

Aoi smiled and sighed dreamily.

"Like what you see?" a low, husky voice made her quickly come back to reality. Youichi was leaning against the tree trunk. He smirked. His eyes watching hungrily on the maiden sitting just a few meters away from him. He had to admit, the view is VERY appealing. Aoi was wearing a t-shirt that was once his. It should have hung loosely on her body. It should have been. But it wasn't. The fabric now clings to her body as she was sweating from the afternoon heat. Showing all of her nicely shaped curves. She wore shorts short that showed her long creamy legs.

Yes. The view is very, very appealing.

Aoi felt heat rushing up her face. She looked away and groaned.

"Maybe"

He grinned.

"I definitely like what i see" Aoi turned to him in confusion. She saw him looking at her intently. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Looking at where his eyes roamed, Aoi realized what he was looking at.

"ECHI!!(PERVERT!!)" she screamed at him. He grinned. Oh how he loves getting Aoi annoyed.

_'She's even damn cuter when she's angry'_

"Oi!!" Natsuke shouted at them down below. This made them focus at the task at hand.

"Nani?" Youichi asked. Regretfully tearing his eyes away from the girl beside him and looking below him. Natsuke had a pleased, cocky grin pasted on his face.

"Miaka lost. I'm heading back. Ja" Youichi raised his eyebrows.

"Alright!" Natsuke waved his arm and left. Aoi looked at Miaka who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed and her mouth moving. Probably muttering insults. Speaking of insults,

"You-kun?" Aoi turned to face him. He was still staring at her,but she didn't mind it know. She had something else on her mind.

"Hmm?" Youichi looked at her.

"Who's Yuki?" she asked. Youichi frowned.

_'Yuki? Ahh!! Yuki is the name Miaka had been shouting last night'_

Youichi narrowed his eyes. He quickly jumped off the branch. Approaching an agitated young girl lying down just a few feet away from him.

Aoi widened her eyes as Youichi suddenly jumped off the branch. She quickly followed suit.

"Matte o You-kun!!" she ran to catch up with the 6'1 young man. When they reached Miaka, she had already stopped muttering and was staring at the sky.

"Miaka" Youichi addressed her. Miaka stood up straight. Her eyes were beginning to show curiosity.

"You-kun, Aoi-san. Nani desu ka?" Youichi and Aoi glanced at each other.

"Miaka" this time it was Aoi who spoke. Miaka tilted her head side to side. Curious as to why her aunt and Youichi were looking at her intently.

They both kneeled to Miaka's height and looked at her in the eye. Know Miaka was even more curious and a teeny tiny bit afraid.

Both Aoi and Youichi speak up the same time.

**"Who is Yuki???"**

Miaka's eyes widened.

_'Shit'_

_'Damn shit'_

A few miles away from the Hiijiri house, a young boy with messy brown hair and piercing topaz eyes gazed at the sky. He stood on the balcony of his apartment room.

**-ring,ring-**

The boy turned his attention on the ringing phone on his coffee table in the living room. He entered the house but ignored the ringing phone. He headed straight to the kitchen. Opening the freezer and taking out a milk carton and drinking straight from it. After a few minutes the phone stopped ringing. Placing back the milk, he sat down on a couch opposite of the coffee table and waited.

**-ring,ring-**

This time he finally answered the phone.

_-So you finally pick up, gaki- _

"Nani surun dayou,oyaji(What do you want, old man)" The boy stood up and went out to the balcony. He stared at the blue sky above him.

_-Is that how you talk to your father Yuki?! Mattaku, what do they teach you youngsters these days-_

"Get to the point, oyaji" Yuki leaned on the balcony railing.

_-Frank as always (chuckle, chuckle). How's the plan going?-_

"It's coming along. Shinpai suru,(Don't worry)"

_-Hurry and get close to them, Yuki. The headmasters are getting impatient-_

"I have their parents and friends wrapped around my finger. Isn't that enough?" he frowned.

_-Apparently no. Remember, you're sent there by black cat to keep an eye on the twins but, don't forget where your loyalty lies and your mission, Soul Reaper-_

**-beep,beep,beep-**

_'He hung up. Baka oyaji'_

Yuki Asakura once again gazed at the blue sky above him, contemplating his fate. A few birds flew above him.

_'Wonder what it is like being free'_

He was a chained bird. All of the other SOLDIERS as well, are chained to the academy. Their freedom taken away the moment they were created, unlike the normal students.

_'No one can break these cursed chains. No one'_

**Soooo...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Songstress

Konniciwa minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merry Christmas!!!!!

This chapter will shed some light on Elia Moon's past!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 8: SONGSTRESS**

Natsuke went back into the house tired and sweating. When fighting someone as ferocious as Miaka, it can be really tiring. He went to his room and threw himself on the bed. Unlike Miaka's cream walls, his was forest green. The room was decorated exactly the same as Miaka's room. The only different thing is the color of his bed sheets and comforter and a few other things. His room couldn't be called neat nor can it be called messy either. It was somewhere in between. He wasn't a neat freak like Miaka nor was he a slob. His black bed sheets and forest green comforter and pillows absolutely suited him. Instead of novels that graced his book shelves, tons of mangas were neatly stacked on it. It was the only thing that could be considered as neat in his room. His walls were bare unlike Miaka's decorative ones. There's a nightstand beside the bed. On the nightstand is picture of his mom and dad.

Natsuke glanced at the picture. Warmth spread in his body as he looks at it. His mouth formed small smile. He shut his eyes and fingered the silver pendants hanging around his neck.

_'...warm...'_

Opening his eyes he got off his bed and went to take a shower. After a shower he dressed in black slacks and wore a long sleeved green shirt with a picture of a skull on it and black and green converse shoes. Leaving his wet hair as it is, he grabbed his cell phone, wallet, house keys and headed out of his room. He looked at the stairs and the banister and decided on the latter option. Sliding down on the banisters is much, much faster than using the stairs.

Heading into the kitchen he scribbled on a piece of paper and stuck it on the fridge.

With that done he made his way to the front door and went out. Glancing on his right, he could see figures on a far away hill. From this distance, you can't see anything but tiny black specks. But, with his altered genes it was no problem. He could make out 3 figures, one with black hair and the other with silver hair looking down on a cowering brunette between them.

Natsuke smirked.

_'Probably being interrogated about Yuki'_

He let out an amused chuckle and walked down the street.

His thoughts turned to a girl that had been clouding his mind for a while.

A picture of a smiling girl with long black-purple hair and baby blue eyes flashed in his mind.

_'Sly...cunning...sneaky...cute...sweet...kind...siren' _he sighed.

Holding his manga as hostage.

So evil!!!

...and yet

...it didn't seem to bother him that much.

Natsuke shook his head. His damp hair swaying. He definitely has a soft spot on her or else she would have been in ashes long ago.

Turning around a corner his eyes came to rest on a small park with a playground. There were kids running around and playing on the swings, the sand box and the monkey bars. Mothers sat on benches surrounding the park. Gossiping and chatting.

Natsuke only glanced at them all and turned his gaze at the forest behind the playground. Entering the forest, he instantly felt comfortable.

He took a deep breath. The sweet and clean scent of trees entered his nose and lungs. The familiar smell of it made him smile.

Natsuke closed his eyes and sighed.

...Peace...

He wouldn't need to worry about hearing his loudmouth sister here.

Natsuke opened his eyes and then started walking. He slid around the trees and made his way deeper into the forest. After a few minutes, he could hear someone singing.

_'She's here already?' _he thought.

Natsuke quickened his pace. Soon the trees broke way and he was greeted with the sight of a small beautiful lake. On a boulder sat a girl wearing a purple sundress with black flowers stitched on it with her hair tied back with a black ribbon.

The girl stopped singing and looked at Natsuke. Her baby blue eyes shined with happiness when they look at him. She smiled at him.

"Ohayou Natsuke-kun"

Natsuke smiled back at her.

"Ohayou Eli. Have you waited long?" Natsuke approached her and stopped right beside the boulder Eli sat on. Eli shook her head. Her smile faltered.

"No. I left early. I just couldn't stay in that house more than necessary" Eli looked away from him and stared at the lake in front of her. Natsuke frowned.

"Your butler will be worried you know" he said accusingly. Eli giggled and looked up towards the sky.

"Jii-chan knows I'm with you! He won't be worried. He trusts you!" Natsuke sighed.

Natsuke thought of the 62 year old butler of the Moon family. The man was old but still healthy and active. He served under the Moon family loyally and dutifully for many years. Leo Kyuku is the oldest servant that serves the Moon family for many generations.

"What am I, your babysitter?" he said, smirking at her. Eli looked at Natsuke and huffed in annoyance.

"I am not a baby!" she said, frowning at him.

Natsuke chuckled. Eli pouted.

"It's not funny!" Natsuke coughed to hide his laughter. Eli hits him on the shoulder.

"Natsuke!" she hits him on the shoulder again.

"Alright, alright" he rubbed his shoulder.

_'For a small girl, she hits pretty hard'_

"You're pretty cute when annoyed, you know" Natsuke whispered and grinned at her. Eli blushed. Her pale cheeks turned pink at Natsuke's words. She smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said softly and got off the boulder standing beside him. Natsuke smirked.

"By the way, may I have my manga back?" he asked. Eli gasped.

"Natsuke! I'm sorry!" Eli said. Natsuke looked alarmed.

"Wha- what is it?!" he said looking at Eli anxiously.

"Y-your manga... It fell into the lake" she whispered.

Natsuke stood there. His eyes wide open, shocked. There was no reply from him.

**"WHAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **he shouted. He grabs Elia and began to shake her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" slowly a smile formed on Eli's face. Then she burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she slammed her hands to her mouth muffling her laughter. Her eyes shined with mirth.

"Your face...you should have seen it... AHAHAHAHAHAHA" she couldn't take it and laughed again.

Natsuke looks at her, dumbstruck. With his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"Kidding" Eli gasped and said that single word and he snapped. Dark aura surrounded him. He looked at Eli with revenge in his eyes. His lips formed a smirk.

"...Eli..." he whispered. Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice. It was mischievous and cold. Eli looked into his eyes and found that his eyes were ruby red. Such a beautiful color, she thought. But she was trapped. She couldn't look away from his eyes that were gazing back at hers. Ruby red means he's exited. This is so not a very good situation. She took a step back. He took a step forward. She took another step back. He also took another step forward. She took another and he took another. She took another step back and her back hit something hard.

Eli turned her head. It was a tree. She turned to face Natsuke. He slammed both his hands beside her head. Eli gasped. She was trapped.

"... Ano...Natsuke..gomen." Eli mumbled. Her eyes trapped by his. He was smirking. He was enjoying making Eli uncomfortable. The 'cool beauty' as they call her at school, is no more in front of him.

Natsuke leaned towards the side of her face and whispered.

"That wasn't very nice, was it" he said. Eli felt his breath tickle her neck and his voice sent shivers up and down her back.

"..um..ah...no,it wasn't" Eli gulped. Being in such close proximity with Natsuke made her very uncomfortable and nervous.

Natsuke could smell her scent.

_'lavender and rosemary' _he thought

Natsuke wrapped his arms around Eli's waist and kissed her.

Eli's eyes widened when Natsuke's lips came down on hers. It was soft and chaste kiss. He pulled away and hugged her. One arm wrapped around her small waist and the other going behind her and burning her ribbons that held her hair.

Eli felt the heat and knew that Natsuke used his Alice.

"Natsuke?" she questioned. Her hair fell down and he buried his face ih her hair.

"It looks nicer like this" he mumbled. Eli felt her face heating up. Her arms automatically came up and wrapped itself around Natsuke's neck.

"I suppose this is my punishment?" she questioned, her eyes shining with amusement.

"You suppose right, songstress" Eli giggled at the use of her nickname.

"This can't be considered as punishment as I am enjoying this, you pyromaniac" she stated. Natsuke smirked.

"Consider the part when you lost your cool and stealing your first kiss as punishment" he retorted. Eli felt her face heat up. Indeed she had lost her cool back then and had her first kiss stolen. But she didn't know about the kiss though. Honestly, she didn't mind it.

"Alright then" she agreed.

Natsuke faced her and saw that she was smiling. He smiled.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" he questioned. His eyes turning back to it's original color, crimson. Eli looked guiltily.

"No, I haven't" Natsuke sighed.

"Are you doing this purposely? My wallet is going to be empty if it's like this all the time" Natsuke raised an eyebrow and looking at her accusingly.

Eli smiled cheekily.

"Maybe"

Natsuke sighed and let go of her. He took her hand led her out of the forest.

"You are going to be the death of me, Eli" Eli laughed, her angel-like voice ringing in the forest, her blue eyes twinkling happily. She swings her entwining hand with his back and forth.

Natsuke glanced at the girl beside him. She was smiling and shining with happiness. Completely different from when he first met her. The sad and empty girl was no more. But he was sure the pain had not fully healed yet.

He vowed to himself at that moment, his crimson eyes shining with determination.

_'I will protect that smile!'_

**Eli's POV**

I'm glad I met you Natsuke.

Thank you for everything.

You came when I desperately needed someone by my side. Was it fate that brought you to me? Was it fate that I found that lake that now has become our secret space? Was it fate that I found my Alice, the singing Alice when you found me? Was it fate or my Alice that called you to me?

I think it was fate.

It was fate that I met you. It was fate that you found me.

I asked you when we first met.

_"What brings you here?"_

You said,

_"I don't know. I felt someone calling me. Was it you?"_

You asked me. I was shocked. The song I sang at that time was a longing type of song. Maybe I did call you, but I wasn't sure. At that time I merely answered

_"Maybe" _

I smiled at you. It was a true smile. Not a false one that I always use. I think you noticed. The first time I smiled at you when I introduced myself was a fake one. You just stared at me for awhile. I stared back. The color of your eyes fascinates me. I had never seen such eye color before.

I asked myself at that time.

_'Is it red? No, it's crimson'_

And then you asked me a question that made me so happy. You asked me,

_"May I be your friend?"_

I just stood there, my feet on water, shocked. I smiled at you. I answered your request.

_"Yes!!" _

I ran to you and a few meters away from you I jumped towards you, with my arms wide. I think you were, more than anything shocked. But, you caught me and we fell to the ground, with me on top of you. You laughed. I too started laughing. I think...it was the first time I laughed.

After awhile we stopped laughing. I smiled at him and said,

_"Thank you! I'm happy!!"_

You smiled at me and introduced yourself.

After that we became fast friends.

You even learned to play the piano just to become my partner. I was and is happy and content.

I met Miaka through you and I became even happier.

I finally have something to live for and to look forward too.

_'All I need is Natsuke and Miaka' _I thought.

I know that I shouldn't depend on you both so much. But until the time comes for me to fly on my own, I will fly with you both.

_'Arigatou Natsuke, Miaka'_

I smiled at the boy sipping his orange juice in front of me.

Natsuke raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head.

"Betsuni" I said. He gulped down his juice and placed the glass on the table. He looked at me. His eyes inquiring

"What are you thinking?" It's always like this if I'm silent. He would always ask what I'm thinking.

"I was thinking about the first time we met" I said to him. He blinked twice and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and continued eating the pancakes in front of me.

CHAPTER 8 IS FINISHED!!!!

How is it???

Merry Christmas everyone!!!!

Thank YOU for the reviews for chapter 7!!!!

HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!


	9. Meeting

Koniciwa!! I'm not gonna say anything else! It's not like your gonna read anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and it's original characters. The only thing I own in this fic is MY characters.**

**CHAPTER 9: MEETING!**

**BAAAM!!!!!**

The door was opened with a strong force and everyone in the room was taken by surprised by the sudden noise.

They turned to see what had happen.

There at the front door of the classroom stood a cute brunette with her hair let down instead of the usual half ponytail hair-style.

Everyone watched as her eyes scanned the room. They finally stopped on a boy with headphones on and looking out the window.

Everyone saw something glinted in the brunette's eyes.

She walked towards him and stopped a few meters from him.

The boy didn't seem to notice her and continued to look out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

The brunette narrowed her eyes on him and jumped high in the air.

_'Yuki Asakura! Today I will get my revenge!'_

**"MIAKA'S SUPER FLYING KICK!!! YAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"**

Everyone went 'ooh! And ahh!' as they watched the cute but feisty brunette do her SUPER FLYING KICK.

On the other hand, the boy merely raised his hand and caught the brunette's leg.

**"AHHH!!!!"**

Miaka exclaimed loudly! She was dangled upside down. She started struggling. Waving her arms around, but the boy still held a firm grasp on her ankle. A string of curses flowed from her mouth. They were so bad that even a police would blush at what she said. Then again she did learn it from a certain police.

"...tut...tut...tut..."

Miaka growled the boy. Veins popped on her head.

"Those words shouldn't come out from a young girls mouth, then again I wonder if you're really a girl" he said.

_'That stupid son of a fucking bitch, I'm so gonna beat him to a pulp!!!'_

"Let me go you idiot!!" she screamed at him.

The boy smirked. He was enjoying torturing the girl and at the same time enjoying the view.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't tried to kick me you know" he said, raising his eyebrow at her. His smirk was growing larger and he had smug look on his face.

Miaka groaned, so much for revenge.

_'I only ended up embarrassing myself! Baka Miaka!'_

"I wouldn't be in this stupid situation if you would have let yourself be kicked!! Now let me go!!" she retorted

The boy chuckled.

"Touché"

After he said that he lets go of his grip on her ankle. She was dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

_'And they say he's gentleman. What a fake'_

"Itaaaiii!!! That hurts!! You could have dropped me more gently!" Miaka rubbed her head.

"You didn't say please when you told me to let go" he smiled cheekily at her. His topaz eyes danced with mirth.

Miaka stuck her tongue out childishly at him from her position on the floor. His eyes widened for a fraction of second. He stared down at her for a few second and leaned down.

His face was mere inches from hers. The sudden movement made Miaka blush. Seeing her blush made him smirk.

"Wha-what is it?" Miaka stuttered.

_'Damn it! My cheeks are hot!! Traitorous cheeks!! Get away from me you bastard!!' _

"You're cute when you're mad" he whispered.

At his words, Miaka's face turned bright red.

"By the way, nice shorts, **piyoko**" he straightened up and walked towards the back door.

Miaka froze.

_'Oh no...he did not just'_

Miaka's face paled. But it was soon replaced by an angry red.

**"ASAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

One whole elementary campus heard her scream.

Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped at their argument.

Eli, who stood at the front of the class, sighed.

Thanks to Asakura, her best friend would be in a foul mood all day.

Yuki closed the back door of the classroom in the middle of Miaka's screaming.

He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" Yuki grinned at the boy leaning on the wall beside him.

"You're sister is amusing when she's mad" Natsuke chuckled. He just couldn't understand Yuki's way of thinking. To him, she looks sca-reey when mad.

"Skipping class again?" he asks the brunette. Yuki shrugged. He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I need **piyoko** to calm down for awhile. Besides, it's History first period"

Natsuke raised an eyebrow.

**"Piyoko?!"**

"Hmm, I thought you would know" said a frowning Yuki.

Natsuke frowned. Then his eye's lit up with understanding.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain shorts I bought for her birthday? Is it??"

Yuki's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Her birthday?! I'm surprised she didn't throw it away!" Natsuke had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I thought she did... Oh well...more blackmailing materials for me" Yuki smiled.

'_and a new nickname for her from yours truly, heh ' _

"Let's go. Before she hunts me down" Yuki said. He'd better wait for her temper to cool down. Natsuke smirked.

"Eli will restraint her. Shinpai suru(Don't worry)"

Just as the words left his mouth, the classroom door banged open. There at the door way stood a VERY angry brunette, giving off a murderous aura. Miaka locks eyes with Yuki. Her mouth formed into a sadistic smile.

"Hello Yuki, how nice to see you" she said it in such a sweet tone that anyone could tell it was fake. Shivers ran up their spines. Yuki glanced at Natsuke and whispered.

"You were saying?" Natsuke shrugged.

"My bad. You better run" Yuki rolled his eyes and grimaced

"I don't need you to tell me"

"Ahem!" They both turned to Miaka. She had several angry veins on her head. Probably a bit pissed off for being ignored.

Yuki smiled cheekily at her.

"It's nice to see you too Hyuuga. Welllookatthetime!ineedtogoseeya!!!" and with that he went running in the opposite direction.

"COME BACK HERE YOU ASS-HOLE!!!" and she too went running after him.

Natsuke was left alone in the hallway...or not

"Is there a reason why you didn't stop her, Eli?" he turned around and addressed the girl standing at the doorway. She smiled oh so sweetly at him.

"I don't like a stressful best friend. So I decided that Asakura would definitely be the best stress reliever. Don't you agree?"

Natsuke chuckled._ ' she may seem sweet but, you can never judge a book by it's cover ' _

"Yes, I agree, see ya" he only took a few steps but he found himself held back. Natsuke turned glanced back and saw Eli tugging on his shirt.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. Eli blinked.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"The green house" This time, Eli raised her eyebrows. He could see a disapproving look on her face.

"In other words, skipping class, right?" Natsuke nodded. But then she asked something that made him speechless for a few moment.

"Can I come with you?" Natsuke gaped at her. The seemingly goody two shoes Eli WANTS TO SKIP CLASS!! It was unheard of.

"What? No!" Eli pouted

"Why not?!" Natsuke frowned. He tried to think of an excuse. Didn't Yuki say they have History first period? Natsuke smirked triumphantly inside.

"Because it's History first in your class" Eli cringed. History is her MOST hated and worst subject, even though she scored an A for it.

"I hate History, you know that" she reasoned with him.

"Yes, I know. It's also your weakest subject"

"I scored an A in our last exam. Please! Just this once, let me come with you!" Natsuke rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"No means no!" he said roughly. Eli let's go of his shirt, her face sad.

"Even if I burn your manga that I 'borrowed'?" Natsuke narrowed his eyes and grind his teeth. She got him know. Eli smirked inside.

'_check'_

"Fine you can come, you manipulating woman" he growled. Eli smiled.

'_checkmate'_

"Yay! Arigatou, Natsuke-kun!" Eli giggled. Natsuke sighed and ruffled his hair, effectively making him more handsome.

"C'mon. Let's go you dark siren"

"Hai!" she smiled.

"Oof!!"

"Gotcha!!" Miaka shouted.

"Get off of me! You fat girl!" Yuki gasped he was out of breath. Who wouldn't if you find yourself being a cushion for someone out of the blue?

_'Thankfully, she's not that fat, plus she's not that heavy. Oops! I've just added fuel to the fire. Now she's even angrier. Way to go smart ass'_

"**Excuse me?! **I am **not fat!** I only weigh 29 kg, baka!!" she said.

Let me shed some light on you readers. Currently Miaka is sitting on top of Yuki who is lying with his back on the ground. Somehow, they ended up in that position. They're current location is at the Academy's big garden.

"Thanks for the info, but can you get off of me" said Yuki. He was pretty much annoyed that she actually managed to catch up to him. Normal people would have never been able to catch up to him. But, she wasn't normal and so was he. It was a fair race.

Miaka shook her head.

"Nu uh! You deserved this" she said and stuck out her tongue childishly at him.

"What did i do?" Yuki said, feigning innocent. Miaka growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't pretend you pervert! First you kissed me and take back what you said about me not a girl, you jerk!!" Miaka screamed at him.

"Alright, alright **piyoko**. You're a girl. There! I said it. Now, let go of me **piyoko**" he said.

_'My ears are gonna bleed. Girls are so touchy. It was just a joke. Sheesh'_

"What about that kiss and don't call me **piyoko!**" Yuki smirked.

"I'm sure you don't actually mind that I kiss you **piyoko**" Miaka turned bright red.

"Of course I mind it. You stole my first kiss, you pervert!" Miaka screamed at him again. The smirk on Yuki's face disappeared.

"But do you regret it?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes looking straight into hers. Miaka fell silent. She stared at him. Immediately the feel of the air change. It was peaceful now.

They say the eyes are windows to the soul. She understood what it meant now.

_'His eyes...so beautiful...but they look so sad' _

Unknowingly Miaka lets go of his collar and brushed her fingers near his eye. She frowned at him.

"You're eyes...they look so...sad" Yuki didn't know what to say. He kept silent and broke eye contact and turned his head sideways.

"...Yuki...are you alright?" His eyes widened at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. He let out a small smile.

"...Maybe..." he whispered. Concern colored Miaka's eyes.

"Hey" Yuki said.

"What?" Miaka answered. Yuki smirked.

"You're heavy. Get off" he said. A vein popped on Miaka's head. Her anger came back full force.

"Nope! I don't think so! Like I said, you deserve this" she lifted her chin in defiance. Yuki scowled but then he smirked.

"People are going to misunderstand our position** piyoko**" he smirked at her. Miaka looks confused.

"What position?" she said.

"Aren't you guys a bit young for this" the two children looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Too young for what Mr...?" the man smiled at them. Yuki glared at the blonde man.

_'What's __**he**__ doing here?'_

" My name is Narumi"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

It's a **cliffy!!!!**

Did you guys thought it was Natsume or Ruka??

Sorry! Not gonna happen this early!!

SO...

**REVIEW!!!!**

**BTW PIYOKO MEANS BABY CHICK!! YUP, THAT WAS THE PRINT ON MIAKA'S SHORTS!!!!**


	10. Trouble Brewing

Yuki glared at the smiling blonde man

Yuki glared at the smiling blonde man. Stupid, sunny, gay man. He had nightmares just thinking about those **hideous **clothes.

Narumi wasn't supposed to be here yet. It was to early execute the plan. He watched as Piyoko talked cheerfully with Narumi. There was no doubt she and Natsuke are going to the academy. If they refused they would probably be forced to go. He wondered if Hiijiri would agree. Yuki snorted. Fat chance at that. If Natsume doesn't agree, Hiijiri would follow suit.

"Mr. Narumi, is there anything **we** can help you with?" Miaka asks. She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

Miaka examined the man in front of her. He was wearing black leather pants that flared dramatically at the bottom with a white frilly shirt. Miaka sweat dropped.

_'This man has 0% fashion sense' _

Yuki raised his eyebrows at the '**we'**. Since when was there a '**we'**.

Narumi smiled at Miaka. He was reminded of a certain girl.

_'Just like Mikan. Always so helpful'_

"Why yes, could you show me the headmaster's office of the elementary division?" Mr. Narumi glanced at the glaring Soul Eater beside Miaka and sweat dropped.

Narumi inwardly sighed _'He must be very displeased to see me so early'_

"Sure! We'll help you" Miaka nodded and smiled. She glanced at Yuki and raised an eyebrow at his expression. Yuki noticed her glance and looked away.

_'What's wrong with him?' _she thought._ 'Is he angry with Mr. Narumi? That can't be it since he just met him'_. Miaka frowned.

"Let's get this over with" Yuki said in a dull voice at Miaka.

"Oh! Right! Please follow me Mr. Narumi"

Miaka led the Mr. Narumi at the front, while Yuki was behind him, glaring holes at the back of Mr. Narumi's head.

Narumi could actually feel the glares he was getting. He sweat dropped.

_'I knew it was a bad idea coming here ahead of schedule and without telling him first. Damn you Persona!'_

They turned around a corner and entered a deserted hallway. It was lined with big arched windows overlooking the gardens. At the end of the hallway was large double polished wooden door. Miaka stopped right in front of it and turned to face Mr. Narumi.

"This is the headmaster's office. We'll leave you here as we can't go in unless called. Is that alright with you Mr. Narumi?" she said smiling.

Narumi patted her head and smiled.

"Yes, it's fine with me. Thank you for showing me the way. May I know your name, little miss?"

Miaka blushed. She had forgotten to introduce herself. Miaka bowed.

"Hai! Watashi wa Miaka Hyuuga desu. That boy behind you is Yuki Asakura" she said and pointed at Yuki who was leaning at a window behind Narumi.

Narumi smiled at Yuki only to receive a glare in return. Narumi laughed weakly. Miaka pointedly stare at him. Yuki looked away and walked away from them

"Anyway, we have to go. It's nice to meet you Mr. Narumi. Goodbye" Miaka smiled weakly at him. She bowed and ran after Yuki's retreating back.

Narumi watched them go and sighed.

_'We'll be meeting again real soon Miaka' _

He then opened the polished door and disappeared inside.

-

-

-

-

-

"Asakura!!"

Miaka looked around her, trying to find Yuki. But it was no use. He was gone.

She sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Asakura" Miaka said to herself.

'_It's no use finding him now. Might as well return to class' _Miaka sighed. There are too many mysteries surrounding the enigmatic cat-like eyed boy.

-

-

-

"Ohayo gozaimasu, head master" Narumi bowed to the aged man sitting behind a large polished woodened desk. The man smiled politely at the blond man in front of him.

"Narumi!!! I wasn't expecting you!" the head master stood up and offered his hand to Narumi. They shook hands and the head master offered him a seat.

"Now, what is the reason behind this surprise visit, hmm?"

Narumi smiled politely.

"Business as always, headmaster. I'm afraid I have to take away some of your students. Gomenasai"

The headmaster chuckled.

"You don't need to be sorry, Narumi...it's your job after all. What else can you do?"(A/N it's a rhetorical question. Look it up in a dictionary)

Narumi looked down.

_'That's right. What else can I do?'_

"May I know who these special students are?" the headmaster enquired. Narumi looked up, putting on a smile.

"They are the Hyuuga twins, Elia Moon and Yuki Asakura"

The headmaster frowned.

"It's such a shame. Some of these students are one of the schools greatest assets. Especially Elia Moon with her singing talent and her accompanist, Natsuke Hyuuga. We would be losing such great students. Such a shame"

Narumi bowed.

"I'm sorry headmaster. But, I'm sure you'll find someone greater to replace them"

The headmaster smiled.

"I hope your right Narumi. Have you asked their guardians or parents for permission?"

At that question Narumi stiffened. He strained a smile.

"The Moon's have agreed as so the Asakura's. We haven't confirmed yet with the Hyuuga's"

The headmaster nodded.

"Very well, I will inform the staff and you have my consent to take these students"

Narumi pulled out a piece of paper in a file he was carrying and presented it to the headmaster.

"Please sign here, to show your agreement"

The headmaster signed and the deal was done. Narumi stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, headmaster. Have a good day. Goodbye"

The headmaster nodded and they shook hands. Narumi crossed the room and was about to open the door when the headmaster said something that caught him off guard.

"I hope.....that you don't resort to violence if the Hyuuga's do not agree, Narumi" the headmaster looked sharply at the back of Narumi's head.

A few second passed by when Narumi finally gathered his thoughts. He turned and smile at the headmaster.

"Of course not, headmaster. We would never do something like that. Well then, goodbye" he opened the door and disappeared behind it.

The headmaster sat back down and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi, kochire Itagaki(Hello,this is Itagaki)"

"Hai, Nogi-san"

"Nogi-san, we have a problem"

-

-

-

-

-

"Hmm...hmm...hmm.."

I was humming by myself while wiping the dishes. I looked outside the window and saw nothing but endless blue sky outside. Not a single cloud in sight. It was such a lovely day outside.

Aoi sighed. The motion of wiping the dishes was slowly making her feel sleepy. Round, round, turn, round, round, place and the same thing happens again for a while. Her life for now has fallen into a boring routine. Wake up, make breakfast, do the dishes, laundry, sweep the patio and driveway, water the garden, cook lunch, dishes again and so on.

Aoi sighed again.

It was so damn boring.

'Curse you Youichi!!'

It was his idea for her to stay at home and look after the house rather than finding a job.

Aoi grumbled and mumbled to herself.

"Rule #1 if you want to marry Hyuuga Aoi: Never EVER tell her to stay at home and be a housewife!" Aoi spoke to herself. She giggled.

'I'm probably going crazy! Talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness!"

Aoi sighed again for what seem like a hundred times that day.

"I agree. Talking to yourself IS a sign of madness"

Aoi's eyes widened. The plate she held in her hands slipped and crashed to the floor. It shattered into many pieces. Her body started to shake.

'No! It can't be!"

Aoi turned around and found herself facing her worst nightmare. He haunted her in her dreams. She would wake up to find herself covered in sweat and crying.

"Hisashiburidana(long time no see),Aoi" said a man casually leaning against the wall. He smiled cruelly at her.

Aoi bit back a scream and shook her head. She gathered her wits, courage(what was left of it anyway) and hatred for the man in front of her. Aoi stared coldly at the man. Her eyes burning with years of hatred.

Aoi spat out the name of the man in front of her hatefully, as if the name was poison to her.

"Persona"

The man smirked.

Eli hummed a lullaby while stroking a tuft of black hair on her lap. If you think it's a cat, you're dead wrong. That tuft of black hair belonged to none other than Natsuke Hyuuga. Said person was currently sleeping.

They were in the gardens and sitting under a tree. The weather is perfect, with the clear blue sky and a soft breeze coming now and then. It was quiet and peaceful.

Eli smiled. She was glad to have skipped class. It's a nice day.

"You stopped humming.."

Eli turned her attention to the boy, that was moments ago, napping on her lap. She smiled down apologetically at Natsume.

"Gomen, Natsuke"

Natsuke closed his eyes again and said

"It's fine. I don't really mind. Your lap's comfy enough, thank goodness for that" he said the last part in a whisper.

Unfortunately, Eli heard it. Frowning in annoyance, she pinched Natsuke's nose.

"Ahh!! Let go!"

She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Not until you apologies"

He was quickly running out of air and gave in.

"Alright! I'm sorry!"

Smirking, Eli released him. Coughing, Natsuke glared up at her, albeit a bit weakly.

"Someday, you'll be the death of me" he said.

Eli resumed stroking his hair and laughed lightly.

"Hmm, maybe"

"You know, plenty of girls would kill to be in your position Eli" he pointed out that fact. Eli's smile widened. In a sly voice, she said

"My, isn't someone a bit too full of himself" Natsuke smirked.

"I'm only speaking the truth. Females practically adore me. It's a fact you can't deny o girl of mine" Eli laughed.

"Such arrogance! What you say is true, but I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me!" Natsuke closed his eyes and let out a small smile.

"Too right you are, Eli" she smiled softly.

"Ne Natsuke" Not bothering to open his eyes, he said

"Nani ka?" Eli stopped stroking his hair and turned her full attention to the boy lying on her lap.

"What am I to you?" Natsuke opened his eyes and stared at the baby blue pools of eyes. Talking her hands into his, he calmly answered her question with a hint of possessiveness and warmth.

"Eli is a very special and precious person to me. She is mine." The words and tone of finality on the last part made her blush and smile. Her eyes shined with mirth on how possessive and arrogant Natsuke was.

"And you are mine" Eli replied. Natsuke smirked.

"Glad that you know" he pulled her down and sealed what they had said by kissing her. It was sweet and soft and short but meaningful. They understood now as to what they are and now.

'She is mine and I am hers' Natsuke closed his eyes and started to drift of to sleep again.

'He is mine and I am his' Eli resumed stroking his hair and hummed happily.

It was such a nice day.

Miaka growled. She had been searching for the damn cat-eyed boy for an hour now and there was still no sign of him. Miaka blamed herself for being such a worrywart and nosy. It was no business of hers where the damn guy went or does. It was because of her stupid conscious. She just had to search for him.

Miaka sighed. She stopped and sat on a bench near the gardens.

She glared at the pavement beneath her as if it had wronged her. In her mind, Miaka was thinking as to where else she hadn't search.

"Looking for me?" a snide and amused voice brought her back to reality.

She turned her head only to find, the one only, damn cat-eyed boy sitting beside her with an arm around her shoulder.

Shrugging off his arm, Miaka poked his chest furiously.

"Where have you been?! I searched everywhere for you! Do you know how tired I am?!"

"Pray and tell as to why you were searching for me, hmm? Have you fallen for my irresistibly good charms, Piyoko?" With every word he said, Yuki closed in on her. Word by word. By now, they were nearly nose to nose.

Miaka panicked. She couldn't actually tell him that she was worried about him. He would gloat about it for centuries!

"The teacher asked me to find you" she lied. Yuki smirked.

"You're lying" Miaka pursed her lips. The close contact made her extremely uncomfortable. Sighing, she said.

"I was...worried. When you left, you looked as if you want to kill someone" Miaka turned her head away. Embarrassed.

Yuki looked at her with mixed emotion in his eyes. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Burying his face into her hair, he whispered.

"Gomen for making you worry. I'm really fine. Thank you...for worrying"

Pulling away, he let out a small smile for her. He stood up and grinned down at her.

"See ya, Piyoko" said Yuki and then he walked away. Miaka was too shock too respond the entire time.

Yuki walked away feeling confused. It was the first time anyone told him that they were worried about him.

GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!

I'm sorry for not updating in such a LONG, LONG, LONG time!!

Gomenasai!! Forgive me!!


	11. Moon Mansion

Hey guys! I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't update since ages!!! Really sorry you guys! My sister updated our laptop's software which subsequently erased my drafts!! This is why it had taken me a very long time to post this chapter. Again I'm very sorry!

Here goes! Enjoy!!!

Eli's POV*

I walked down the familiar street with ease while humming a low steady tune under my breath. It was getting late. The sky turning orange to red. I watched as the sun slowly continued its neverending cycle. A breeze pass me by, playing with my long purplish black hair. I absently noted that it was going to be a chilly night. The street was deserted. It didn't surprise me much. This part of the neighbourhood rarely had people walking on the streets. Most residents in the area prefer to drive their fancy million yen cars. It didn't surprise me at all. After all, they were rich people. Like her.

I sighed. How I hated going back home. Speaking of homes, there it was, looming right in front her eyes. I eyed the old Victorian mansion with strong distaste. It was 3 storey high with a large garden at the back and a long driveway in front leading up to the black painted Victorian styled front door.

'_Let's get this over with then'_

I breathe in and out a few times, trying to release the tension in my body. Squaring my shoulders, I determinedly made my way towards my so called home. Pushing open the black metal wrought iron gate aside and waving at the 2 guards in the guardhouse, I slowly walk up the driveway. Arriving at the front door, it immediately swung open. I was greeted by my most favourite butler/honorary grandfather.

"Okaerinasai ojou-sama" he bowed and smiled at the young lady in front of him.

"Tadaima Leo ojii-chan" I smiled at the endearing old man.

"Please let me carry your bag, ojou-sama" he made a move to take my shoulder bag. I calmly stopped his hand. I peered up at him and smiled wider.

"There's no need for that jii-chan. My shoulder isn't going to fall off because of a small burden like this" Leo sighed in defeat and pulled his hands away.

"Very well ojou-sama" I nodded at him and proceeded into the mansion. I passed the parlour and made my way towards the winding white marble staircase, but stopped short when someone called my name. Surprised, I turned back and entered the finely designed parlour.

I blinked, once, twice, and thrice.

"Welcome home dear. How was school today?" I watched as the woman sitting on a cosy loveseat with her legs drawn up. She had the same hair as me, warm brown doe eyes with thick lashes. The woman was dressed in a beautiful purple sundress that was off her shoulders and came down in waves.

"Okaa-sama!!" I gasped in disbelief! She was supposed to be in Paris for her concert!

Okaa-sama laughed. Her laughter like wind chimes during summer, melodious and sweet.

"What's wrong dear? You look like you saw a ghost." She smiled at me.

I forced myself to laugh. It was strained and dishonest. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Come and sit with me Eli! It's been so long since we had a good talk" she patted the spot beside her on the loveseat.

'_More like we never had a good talk' _

I slowly trudged towards it and awkwardly sat down on the edge of the seat. My face started to strain with the false smile I pasted on for show.

I watched as my mother reach for something beside her. It was a white envelope. She placed the innocent looking envelope on my lap. I stared at it. It was addressed to me.

**To: Elia Moon No. 5,Lavender Street, Yamabuki District, 56170 Nagoya, Japan From: Alice Academy, Tokyo Branch. **

'_No_.. .'

I could feel the colour in my face rapidly drain away. My breathing picked up and I almost dropped the envelope by surprise and fear, as though it had burned my fingers. I glanced beside me and saw okaa-sama's excited and prideful eyes. My stomach twisted painfully.

'_She's proud??!'_ I thought incredulously. This can't be happening.

'_Natsuke..' _

With shaking hands I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter in it. Unfolding the letter, the black printed sentences almost looked as if they jumped to my eyes. I warily read the letters content.

**We are pleased to inform you, that you are invited to attend Alice Academy, Tokyo Branch in the upcoming winter term until the end of your schooling years. As we like our students well acquainted to the Academy, students will be arriving 2 weeks before the winter term starts. Alice Academy is an exclusive boarding school for gifted students……. **

I couldn't read anymore. I would already know what it said anyways. Okaa-sama snatched the seemingly innocent looking letter that I knew was going to cause more harm than good to me. She read the letter and giggled gaily, far too happy and ecstatic to notice her daughters pallid complexion. I could only watch as she jumped up, waved the letter in the air and twirled in front of me all the while laughing and giggling freely. She stopped and pulled me up, clutching my hands tightly as if I was her lifeline. Her cheeks flushed from her laughter and her brown eyes excited and painfully filled with pride.

'_Pride for me in getting invited to that horrible academy? No mother! How can you be so proud?! You won't be able to see me for years! How could you??!' ___

Okaa-san didn't notice my pained expression or she had blatantly ignored it like she had done so for many years.

"You must go Elia! It's a wonderful place! I've heard stories of how successful you'll be In life by attending it! I will call your father…."

I tuned out what she was saying, horrified that this was happening.

'_How did they find me? No..how did they find us!! Miaka! Natsuke!'_

I was positive. My Alice is more subtle than Natsuke's and Miaka's. If they could detect me then surely they could detect the twins as well!

**SLAP!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Pay attention when I'm talking you ungrateful child!!"** she screamed, her voice thundered in the parlour that was cosy no more but ice cold.

My knees gave away and I sank on the floor. Cradling my stinging red cheeks, I looked into her eyes. It was no longer excited and prideful but angry and cold with her face equally cold and impassive. Already I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

She grimaced and yanked me up by the arm. I winced as she grabbed my arms roughly and shoved me towards the parlour door. Stumbling a bit, I managed to catch myself from falling face down on the hard marble floor. I turned and looked at my frigid mother. She had her back turned to me. I glared at her now as the tears in my eyes slowly run down my face.

Her sweet and warm voice before had turned cold and unfeeling.

"Leave me! We will discuss this matter another time daughter"

"Of course Okaa-sama" I copied her tone and promptly left the parlour. It was frightening how I could copy her voice and tone so easily. I walked up the winding marble staircase to my room on the third floor. The whole third storey was my suite. Being the only child of an immensely well-off parent had its merits.

Arriving on the third storey landing, I opened the white double doors to my suite and closed it as well as locking the doors once I was on the other side.

It was then I allowed myself to break down.

I slid down the door and felled into sobbing heap on the floor. I leaned on the door wrapped my arms around my legs tucked towards my body. The tears slowly run down my cheeks until I felt them dry up.

'_I need to leave this house…tonight!'_

Wiping the tears away I stood up and dragged my worn out body to the bathroom. Stripping off my uniform, I turned the shower knob. Cold water washed over me. I let it wash my tears away.

'_I can't be defeated like this forever! If they think I'm going to come quietly, they're sorely mistaken. I'm not going down without a fight!'_

Turning off the shower I stepped out and dried myself. I picked out black jeans and a long sleeved black sweater. Jumping into the clothing articles, I quickly grabbed a small overnight bag and stuffed some clothing. Brushing my hair and then tossing the brush inside the bag, I quickly tied my hair in a bun, securing it with plenty of hair clips.

I slipped my phone and wallet inside my jeans pocket. Grabbing a small backpack, I stuffed all other necessities inside. I slung the backpack in place, grabbed the overnight bag, slipped on soft and noiseless dark blue ballet shoes while quickly wearing my watch given by Natsuke.

In a few seconds I found myself sneaking down the staircase to the servants' quarters and taking another route than the one passing the parlour. I was sure 'mom' was still there. Arriving at the servants quarters, I knocked on jii-chan's door. The door opened and I was greeted by the surprised face of my head butler.

"Ojou-sama? What are you doing here?" Leo raised his bushy eyebrows but lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"Please open the back door jii-chan!" I said in a hushed whisper.

"Why??" he then noticed my outfit and the bags.

"Where are you going ojou-sama??" he asked. His eyes beginning to show worry. I shook my head. It was better he didn't know where I was going. We stared at each other for a few precious seconds before he finally made up his mind.

"Very well, follow me ojou-sama"

He led me further into the servant's quarters and finally stopped at a dusty bookshelf in the storeroom. Leo pulled a few books out and the bookshelf slid, revealing a narrow opening.

I turned towards jii-chan and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back. He looked at me when I let go of him.

"You are not coming back young one?" he patted my head, his eyes already turning glassy with tears.

"No….I won't come back" I found myself tearing again the second time tonight.

"Goodbye my dear.." I was already halfway out the opening.

"Goodbye jii-chan.." my voice was faint and stuck to my throat.

And then I slipped into the night.


	12. Taken Part 1

**Konnichiwa minna! Gomenasai for not updating in like, 2, 3 years? Hahaha! This is a short chappie. It's supposed to be longer but I can't help but publish this early. Enjoy!**

The green eyed lad swore profusely. Youichii Hiijiri felt irritated and out-of-sorts all day long. From the moment he woke out of bed. He couldn't bring himself to focus at work and as a result, had landed himself in a predicament. Because of his lack of concentration, the paperwork on his desk had piled up to nearly his eye-level. And so, he finds himself stuck at work well after working hours. Granted, it was only 20 minutes, but he was still annoyed. He had a bad hunch all day long and was itching to go back home as soon as possible. After another 5 minutes, he finally left the office. He quickly clocked out, slid into his BMW and sped off.

The journey from work to home took about 15 minutes minus the traffic. As it was still the peak hours, it took twice as long to get home. By the time Youichii arrived at the house, it was already dark. As he drove into the porch, his bad hunch escalated.

The front door was slightly ajar, something Aoi and the twins wouldn't have done, and the house was dark. Youichii quickly got out of the car and locked it. He cautiously approached the door. Imagine his surprise to find his door knob missing.

"What the hell..." as he stood in front of the door, he looked at his feet. All around his feet was a small amount of black powder.

"NO!" Youichii's eyes widened in disbelief. His insides churning and twisting in horror. He threw caution to the wind and barreled through the door all the while shouting at the top of his lung for Aoi.

"Aoi!" he called. Only silence greeted him. It turned on the panic button in him.

Youichii zipped through the house searching for Aoi or any signs of the twins. On the second time he checked the kitchen, Youichii finally noticed locks of long black hair behind the kitchen isle. He quickly approached it. The sight of an unconcious Aoi did his heart no good. It only made the blood rushing in his ears all the more louder. Youichii knelt and pulled Aoi's still form into his arms and placed his head to her chest.

'**lub dub, lub dub'**

"Oh God!" he let out a relieved sigh and leaned back at the isle,embracing Aoi tightly.

The sound of her beating heart was music to his ears. He then checked for any signs of injuries on her body.

"A couple of bruises at most." He murmured to himself.

Youichii thanked his lucky stars,God and all other deity out there that Aoi wasn't taken away from him. He carried Aoi and laid her down on the couch.

'_Something's not right. Where are the twins? They should have been home hours ago.'_

Quickly, he went upstairs and checked both of the twins rooms. It had stripped down of all the twins possesions. Youichii knew then, reality sinking in, that they had been kidnapped. He checked their wardrobes and it confirmed his suspicion. There was not even a single article of clothing.

"Damn it!" Youichii cursed and let out a frustrated growl.

He had let his guard down. It was naive of him to think that they could elude the academy this long.

He checked his and Aoi's bedroom next. It was untouched much to his astonishment.

"Well maybe not completely untouched" he said to himself. Youichii looked at what used to be white daisies in a vase near the window. Completely withered and black.

Youichii examined everything else in the room and was pleased to say nothing else was meddled with. Besides, Aoi and he never kept anything confidential in the house. It was simply too risky and dangerous.

He knew what he had to do now. Grabbing a luggage bag,he filled it with both Aoi and his clothing and other necessities with grim determination.

"It's time rejoin the others" he said in a steely voice. His jaw set,determined.

However he was not looking forward to it. Imagine the wrath of two most powerful Alice users that awaits him now.

"Oh Hell." He cursed.


	13. Taken Part 2

It was in the late afternoon the nearly empty school would echo with a melody so sweet yet a bit haunting that the students that stayed after school for club activities felt comforted yet scared at the same time. However it had become a normal occurrence. The students would continue their activities without much thought to the melody coursing throughout the school.

Said melody was caused by Natsuke Hyuuga, the famous accompanist of Elia Moon.

Natsuke's fingers gliding over the piano keys came to an end as he finished the piece. A few seconds later a voice boomed from the hallway.

"Hey Natsuke! They're closing the gate in 15 minutes!"

"Got it." The red-eyed boy replied. However he didn't need to shout. Knowing the informer had already left judging from the quick footsteps receding down the hallway.

Shoving his music sheets in his bag, Natsuke walked out of the music room and made his way home.

He was alone that afternoon as Eli called in sick and went home early. As Natsuke skateboarded home, he idly wondered where his loudmouth twin was. He knew she had no club activities today. The photography club rarely meets if there weren't any special events or projects.

'Hmm. Maybe she's at home' he mused to himself.

Halfway home he felt uneasy. Surreptitiously he glanced around his surroundings. He glanced covertly behind and saw a black van with no license plate.

'Kuso(damn), I'm being followed.' He cursed inwardly.

Swerving suddenly into another alley, he gave chase. He decided it was best to lose them first before reaching home. However the van kept up him. Natsuke was running out of alleys and roads to take and didn't want to take an unfamiliar road as he might get lost or even worse, trapped. Cursing his bad luck, Natsuke backtracked and lured his pursuers to his forest. Abandoning his skateboard when the road pavement stops at the small park, he tore into the forest, running as fast as he could.

'Ok Natsuke. Confront these bad men. Yes, sounds absolutely brilliant' he sarcastically chastised himself.

Once deep enough in the forest, he climbed up into a tree, with dense branches to hide him but not dense enough to limit his movement and give his position away.

Natsuke waited. Adrenaline pumped into him, making his heart pound faster and louder. He took deep breaths and soon calmed himself. In just a few seconds his heart evened out and his breathing become almost silent. His vision became clearer and his hearing sharpened. He was a predator now, silently and patiently waiting his prey.

In his mind eyes he was playing few scenarios on how this confrontation could end. He was sure to be outnumbered. He could easily take on a full grown adult. That is if they were normal adults. If they were alices however..

The first thing Youichii thought him and Miaka about fighting with unknown alices is that we were never to give our alices away first.

'Know thy enemy' the wording flashed in his mind.

Kneeling on the thick branch, he reached behind to the back of his shoes and pried out two thin throwing knives out of the soles of each shoes. He had to take them down swiftly and silently.

A few tense minutes later, three men appeared, dressed in black suits and black tie. Natsuke sneered at this. The 'Godfather' style was not lost to him but he did not appreciate it.

Taking his aim when the three men turned their backs to him, Natsuke let the knives fly, lodging both of them deep behind the necks of two of the men. They dropped to the ground, dead.

'Two down, one to go' Natsuke rhymed morbidly in his head. He wondered if heaven's gate is closed to him now.

The last one of the three men whirled around in shock as he found his two colleagues dead. The man in black adopted a fighting stance and regarded the tree Natsuke hid cautiously.

Natsuke knew when he attacked he'd have given away his position. As soon as the two men drop dead, he retreated back and jumped to another tree near him. Slowly he maneuvered himself to a tree behind the man in black.

Without warning the man in black found he was hurtling to the ground as he felt a large and heavy object hit his back. The object in question was Natsuke, whom had launched himself at the man.

Natsuke quickly gave a sharp cut with his hand on the man's neck, effectively knocking out the man.

'Hmm. That was easy.'

He got up and brushed his pants and shirt and messed up his hair, dislodging any leaves or dirt that had stuck on him. Natsuke quickly made his way out of the forest, while basking in silent pride that he had effectively brought down 3 full grown men.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked and found a green dart stuck on him. Natsuke pulled the dart out but he soon became dizzy. He realized it then. The dart was poisoned.

Natsuke Hyuuga sank to the ground. Before he completely passed out, he saw the face of his attacker. It was the last man in black he incapacitated.

'How?... Doppelganger Alice. F you kami-sama' Natsuke cursed silently and succumbed to the darkness pulling him in.

Yuki Asakura watched from the shadows, inwardly praising Natsuke's abilities to take down 3 men without even using his Alice. He sighed as he watched his friend being carried away. There was nothing he could do to help. After all..he was in an even worse position than them.

A few hours later, a limousine was seen cruising around town. People around barely gave it any attention, since the whole population around was generally well off and the sight of a black sleek limousine did not interest them as there were many other fine cars to ogle at. However said limousine carried a certain passenger. Said passenger appears to be sleeping. However appearances can be deceiving and you should never judge a book by its cover. It may just be the biggest mistake you'll make in your life.

Miaka's POV

The dull pain at the back of my neck and the splitting headache banging my head was probably the reason why I woke up. Though I suspected it had more to do with the latter.

"Where the heck am I?" I massaged my sore neck and look around. The ministration I applied to my neck seemed to be working and the soreness slowly disappearing as I take in my surroundings.

I'm in a car or to be precise a limousine judging from the spacious and fancy interior and there was also the fact that the limo is moving.

My eyes widened and my head started to clear.

"Oh shit! I'm being kidnapped!"

Quickly, I tried opening the door even though I knew it had to be locked but small miracles have happen before. Unfortunately the door wouldn't budge and I cursed my bad luck.

I was starting to panic. I then banged on the hard screen that separated me from the driver.

"Hey! Let me out! Stop the damn car!" I kept on banging, screaming, cursing but the limo kept moving at a steady pace and driver didn't even respond. After a few minutes, I finally gave up. Sighing, I plopped back down on the leather seat, nursing my already sore hand as a result of all the hard banging I did. I tried to think of who would want to kidnap me. Of course there was only one answer, The Alice Academy. I frowned at this and I started to feel annoyed with myself.

'How could I let this happen?' I thought harshly.

Trying to remember where I was before I was knocked out, was surprisingly hard. Closing my eyes I tried to remember, beginning from the early morning until sometime after school. Then it hit me! It was right after the yellow cat-eyed bastard talked to me!

Was he behind this? It was unlikely. Besides, I remember clearly he walked off with his back turned to me when that sharp and heavy blow hit the back of my neck.

Suddenly the limo stopped and I was jerked back from my thoughts. I heard something outside. It sounded like a minor scuffle. Suddenly the door opened. However before I could force my way out, Elia Moon was shoved unceremoniously into the limo and the door quickly closed once both her feet crossed the threshold.

"Eli!" I gasped her name in shock. I caught her before she could fall, face flat on the limo floor.

"Miaka?" she rasped my name. Her voice was scratchy. Probably from screaming and I noticed that some part of her clothes were torn. She must have put up one hell of a fight.

"What happened?" I ask, worried creeping into my question and voice.

Eli then told me everything from the start, getting the letter, her frigid mother, escaping and finally the ambush. Eli's face scrunched up with disgust and anger at the last part. It was an unknown emotion and facial expression on her face. In our years of friendship, Eli had never shown emotions like that. The most negative I had seen in her face and posture is the cold indifference she sometimes had when speaking about her family.

"I suspect my dear mother had called the Academy to take me away early in her joy" The last part, Eli had said scathingly. Her face smudged with dirt twisted in a grimace.

I also had a scowl etched on my face.

"Where's Natsuke?" Eli suddenly asked me, her expression had changed to a perfect image of worry.

"I don't know." I sighed. I had no idea where my twin brother was.

Both of us fell silent at my hopeless admission. I noticed that the car had stopped moving since they shoved Eli in.

'Maybe they're waiting for something or someone." My thoughts had turned to a darker path at the end there. The sudden sick feeling that I knew who might be shoved in next made me uneasy.

After eluding the Academy for so long, I can't help but not believe the predicament we're in right now. Even after all those grueling hours of training I still got caught! Kuso!

The door suddenly opened again, and someone was thrown in even more harshly then Eli had just now. The person landed, head first on Eli's lap. As quickly and abruptly the door had opened it also closed again. I nearly got to the door before it slammed right in front of my face. Damn. I turned around and looked at our new prisoner. I wasn't nearly as surprised as I should be. What kind of twin I'd be if I didn't predict my brother would land in the same trouble I did right. Figures.

"Natsuke!" he was unconscious with his head on Eli's lap. I glanced at Eli's face and almost grinned at the sight of her pink face. Though I have no idea why she'd react this way especially since I'm sure they spend their time alone like this, maybe because of the abruptness of it all? Hmm.

We jerked a bit. The car had suddenly moved, driving quite fast. There was only one destination now. Alice Academy.

I groaned in misery.


End file.
